¿Existe el sentido de la vida?
by SuzumeYosano1233
Summary: Las vidas de Sherlock Holmes y el Doctor Watson no serán las mismas después de encontrarse con una chica mexicana con severos problemas de identidad, falta y exceso de emociones, además con un coeficiente intelectual superior a Mycroft. ¿Será posible que el detective sepa controlar a la hiperactiva chica? I don t know.
1. Un pequeño viaje al pasado

_**¡Hola! Bienvenido a esta historia, este capítulo contendrá un poco sobre la situación del personaje principal; es algo corto pero es una introducción a la historia. ¡Espero que os guste! Acepto críticas constructivas.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Un pequeño viaje al pasado

* * *

*** Nuevos conceptos:

Nadie: Narrador omnisciente.

Ella: La protagonista es la narradora.

* * *

 ** _"_** _Existe un tiempo para amar a los seres humanos, otro para confiar en los seres humanos, y un tercero para decepcionarse de los seres humanos, pero por desgracia son tiempos que siempre avanzan en idéntico orden. **"**_ **— Alberto Vázquez Figueroa.**

* * *

.

 **ELLA**

.

.

.

Desde pequeña me ha interesado mucho observar a las personas, encontraba algo nuevo cada día al analizarlas detenidamente. Además, inevitablemente encontraba un patrón en todas las personas y eso eran las emociones. Contemplaba sus facciones cada vez que podía; cuando estaban tristes, cuando estaban enojadas, deprimidas o felices. Gracias a ello, en el futuro supe diferenciar una sonrisa genuina con una fingida, conocí cómo se podía cambiar un sentimiento por otro en tan sólo unos segundos y aprendí a alejarme de las personas tóxicas.  
Sin embargo, siempre quedaba una duda en mi pensamiento: ¿por qué cambiaban las emociones? ¿en sí qué eran los sentimientos? Tenía comprendido que las emociones se alteraban según los acontecimientos que padecía la persona en ese momento, pero no tenía asimilado su significado. Por ello opté en investigar en libros y revistas científicas, mi abuelo materno siempre me decía: _"No asumas nada, cuestiona todo. Verifica todo en los libros, ellos serán las soluciones de todas tus incertidumbres. Y si no encuentras nada de ello, la experiencia misma te dará las respuestas."_

Así que, obtuve mi respuesta a la duda que tenía. Según Bartolomé Yankovic, las emociones son reacciones inmediatas que obtiene el ser vivo a toda situación favorable o desfavorable; es inmediata en el sentido de que está condensada y, por así decirlo, resumida en la tonalidad sentimental, placentera o dolorosa, la cual basta para poner en alarma al ser vivo y disponerlo para afrontar la situación con los medios a su alcance.  
Por otra parte, los sentimientos son la expresión mental de las emociones; es decir, se habla de sentimientos cuando la emoción es codificada en el cerebro y la persona es capaz de identificar la emoción específica que experimenta: alegría, pena, rabia, soledad, tristeza, vergüenza, etc.  
Con dicha definición pude descansar en paz de las dudas respecto a ese tema, pero otras empezaron a surgir mientras crecía. La mayoría del tiempo libre la pasaba leyendo sobre temas interesantes, incluso hacía experimentos para verificar si eran verdad. Mi abuelo me ayudaba muchísimo a solucionar mis dudas pues él ya había experimentado unas situaciones en su vida y me decía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Me encantaba pensar sobre el porqué existimos, había varios puntos de vista que debatían mucho de ello. En especial, la filosofía y la religión, temas de los cuales no voy a hablar hasta que esté preparada. Pero te compartiré mi opinión: estoy completamente de acuerdo con que nacimos para ser felices y ayudar a ser felices a los demás.

Es por ello por lo que me esforcé bastante para estudiar carreras que ayudaran a los demás y que me hicieran muy feliz, entre ellos escogí: Criminología, medicina, música y psicología. Todas las ramas que mencioné anteriormente las estudié hasta obtener el doctorado, me especialicé en el instrumento viola, pero también tocaba por gusto el violín.

Por algún motivo terminé todas las carreras antes de los 30 debido a la inteligencia que poseía, eso era muy oportuno debido a que me aburrían las clases; la mayoría de la información ya la sabía y lo único que me faltaba era ponerla en práctica, por otra parte, dentro de los años en la universidad era acosada por mis compañeros. ¿La razón? Sabía su información personal con tan solo echarles un vistazo, al parecer era demasiado raro para ellos y me hacían burlas mediocres, a veces nada más eran palabras, pero después comenzaron a ser golpes y amenazas que incrementaron con el tiempo. Eso me afectó bastante en el desarrollo de la comunicación con otras personas, nadie quería entablar una relación amistosa conmigo y por ello no aprendí como tratar a las personas.

Oh, pero me percaté de la existencia de la internet; un lugar en el cual las personas utilizaban una máscara para tratar de caerle bien a otras personas. Ahí conviví con millones de personas, estudié sus personalidades y me enteré el cómo tratarlas. Fue ahí cuando la psicología me ayudó bastante, daba consejos sobre las relaciones sin haber experimentado una y salvé a varias personas de suicidarse, un porcentaje mínimo se negó a mis palabras y tomaron esa decisión, lo cual respeté con una pequeña sensación de fracaso en mi pecho. A veces las personas sufren tanto, que ni con una fuerza divina son salvados de ellos mismos.  
Fueron buenos tiempos que duraron poco, a tan solos unos años mi compañero que me auxiliaba cada vez que lo necesitaba tuvo que irse para siempre, la enfermedad crónica de mi abuelo avanzó tanto que ya no pudo estar más tiempo.

Fue difícil observar las reacciones de la familia, unos se alegraron bastante porque al fin iban a obtener la parte de la herencia, otros estaban indiferentes debido a que no iban a recibir nada, y, por último, estaba mi madre, ella entró a una fuerte depresión. ¿Por qué? Simple, mi abuelo era su fuerte para seguir en la hacienda con mi padre. Él la consolaba cada vez que mi padre se enojaba con ella por sólo una minúscula razón, el haberme dado a luz y otras cuestiones de trabajo.

Nunca me afectó eso, nunca reconocí a mi padre y lo ignoraba desvergonzadamente, mi única preocupación era mi madre; su pasividad era tanta que la perjudicaba, asimismo su nobleza y el amor apache que tenía con él. Yo tenía en claro lo que iba a suceder, y aunque la traté de ayudar no lo logré. Conocía las expresiones de la gente que estaban decididas a cambiar su destino y, efectivamente, lo hizo.

El día 25 de mayo de un año que no recuerdo encontré a mi madre durmiendo en su cama, con un gesto en su rostro que no había visto antes: _la paz._

Murió de sobredosis por las pastillas de dormir que tenía en su mueble, precisamente junto a su cama. Ese día era mi cumpleaños y todo el mundo estaba reunido en otro lugar para celebrarlo, yo no estaba ahí pero no importaba, el punto era el festejar y reunir a la familia. Eso significaba que mi padre no podía controlarla en un lapso de 10 horas como mínimo, era su oportunidad.

Lo consideré algo cruel, pero le resté importancia con el tiempo. Me alegraba mucho el que al fin estuviera en paz y ya no soportando al hombre que esposó.

En fin, ¿cómo decírtelo? Mi padre cuando se enteró estuvo furioso, tanto que se descargó conmigo como nunca. Ordenó que sacaran mis cosas de la hacienda, me dio dinero suficiente y me amenazó con que no quería verme nunca más en el resto de su vida; si lo hacía lo iba a pagar con un balazo en mi cráneo.

No tenía nada que hacer allí, por lo que estuve contenta por las cosas que me dijo.

Tomé varios vuelos para Singapur y ahí instalé mi vida, en vez de ayudar a las personas opté por ayudar a resolver crímenes que no podía solucionar la policía, obviamente escondí mi identidad y creé otra bajo el seudónimo Sherly Moore. Me aburrí de los casos de Singapur después de 2 años, así que me metí en la red del gobierno británico encontrándome con casos más interesantes y sin resolver. Ellos me llamaban, querían que los solucionaran.

Tardé 5 meses para tomar un vuelo para Londres, había conocido una chica llamada Mary que conocí en Singapur mientras estaba de turista, nos volvimos muy cercanas y fue por ello por lo que ella me prestó su departamento mientras estaba fuera durante 2 semanas. Eso me brindó la oportunidad de buscar un piso o al menos compartir uno.

Vaya cosas que iba a encontrar en Londres.


	2. Lestrade y un pingüino elegante

**CAPÍTULO II:**

DETECTIVE INSPECTOR LESTRADE Y UN PINGÜINO ELEGANTE CON SOMBRILLA

 **SUBCAPÍTULO I:**

UN DETECTIVE NECIO

* * *

*** Nuevos conceptos:

Nadie: Narrador omnisciente.

Ella: La protagonista es la narradora.

* * *

 _"Todo crimen es como una cebolla: hay que cortar a través de muchas capas para ver qué esconde y por el camino hay que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas."_ **(El laberinto de los espíritus, 2016) —Carlos Ruiz Zafón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

Encontrar un trabajo en la ciudad de Londres no fue muy fácil, al menos para mí, antes de salir del país México no tenía ni siquiera una idea de lo que complicado que iba hacer. En primera, hablar el inglés tan rápido y de manera fluida se me dificultó el primer día que llegué; eso fue principalmente por los nervios de estar en un nuevo país y con una cultura desconocida. Sin embargo, al pensar en crear una nueva identidad e interpretarla me hizo sentirme un poco segura de mí misma, eso me ayudó muchísimo.

¿Por qué no lo haría? En un país nuevo no había personas que conocieran tu vida anterior o los problemas que padeciste en el pasado, así que crear una personalidad contraria a la que tenía en México no fue mala idea; las personas lo hacían en Internet y pude observar un ligero cambio en sus expresiones, se sentían felices siendo una persona que no eran y eso yo quería sentir, la felicidad.

La felicidad y el amor eran los únicos sentimientos que no había experimentado durante los 23 años, existieron periodos en los cuales me frustraba por la simple razón de no sentirlos; así que yo hacía ciertas acciones que según las personas normales decían que creaban felicidad. No pude sentir nada, estar con alguien no me hacía sentir feliz, el estar con "amigos" tampoco y con la familia menos, yo no la tenía. Después de tanto esfuerzo por encontrarla, aprendí que la felicidad no se conseguía forzándote a realizar cosas que las personas interpretaban como felicidad, sino que ella llegaba a ti de distintas maneras, pero a su tiempo.

Uno de mis esfuerzos para sentirla fue eso, interpretar a una persona completamente distinta a mí. Me cambié de aspecto físico completamente; me pinté el cabello castaño claro a uno negro, comencé a utilizar pupilentes de color miel y fui al gimnasio hasta tonificar el abdomen que tenía pellejo por mi falta repentina de peso. Desarrollé un carácter agradable para las otras personas, uno en lo cual daba muchas sonrisas, pero sin llegar a hacerla sentir falsa, me volví más compasiva y menos sarcástica, obviamente los chistes en todas las ocasiones (muchas veces incómodas) no los pude borrar. En fin, empecé a vestirme más formal, aunque no fuese necesario.

De manera sorprendente obtuve muy buenos resultados, los demás emprendieron un acercamiento agradable hacía mi persona. Las entrevistas de trabajo a las que fui me aceptaron después de unos días y obtuve "amistades".

Fue muy útil para escribir el capítulo 15 de mi proyecto de mi investigación sobre las personas en mi entorno, al cual titulé apariencias.

Bueno, el tema principal de este apartado en mi registro de recuerdos dentro del Elíseo es el cómo conocí al primer detective en toda Inglaterra, llamado Greg Lestrade.

Digamos que acepté un trabajo como secretaria de una empresa llamada Sudight, la cual se encargaba de fabricar una variedad de armas para el gobierno británico y otros países. Yo había estudiado para otro trabajo, pero necesitaba dinero y no iba a encontrar un piso gratis, sí, tenía dinero de mi padre, pero prefería guardarlo para emergencias. Por lo que me resigné a estar de esclava durante un mes, por suerte, Mary encontró otro país para ir de turista y decidió quedarse ahí otros meses. Me sirvieron de mucho, siendo sincera.

Mi jefe era el típico multimillonario que le encantaba divertirse en bares y estar pagando por servicios los fines de semanas, claramente tenía una regla moral de no relacionar la bebida con el trabajo, por lo cual era demasiado raro encontrarlo en un alto nivel de ebriedad dentro de la compañía. Su rutina era la misma, en la mañana llegaba a un café lujoso para desayunar, luego se dirigía a las juntas de la compañía para hablar sobre las deficiencias y como solucionarlas, después se encerraba unas horas para firmar papeles.

Un miércoles por la tarde todo fue interrumpido por un grito de la señorita Celestina, el jefe se asustó y me mandó a ver qué estaba pasando, sí había peligro le tenía que mandar mensaje para que él entendiera que se tenía que ir. Era un cobarde de pies a cabeza.

Corrí hasta llegar donde estaba ella, encontrándome con una imagen un poco sorprendente. Un hombre estaba tratando de respirar mientras se apoyaba de Celestina, él trataba de decirle algo, pero no se le podía entender.

—Tiene que tranquilizarse—Le ayudé a Celestina a recostarlo en el piso—, ¡llama a la ambulancia! Señor, evite tratar de hablar.

Él negó con la cabeza y continuó tratando de hablar, Celestina ya había llamado a la ambulancia y estábamos esperando a que llegase, yo no tenía mi equipo médico ahí para asistir al señor, por lo que no tenía otra opción. En sí la ayuda médica no hubiera servido si hubiese llegado antes, debido a que lo que le pasó no podía evitarse.

—E-Ella d-dice que la c-compañía está en… peligro. S-Si no responden a-antes habrá otra víctima. —Eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de morir ahí en el piso.

Los encargados de seguridad decidieron llamar a New Scotland Yard mientras yo me quedaba estática viendo el cadáver, varias palabras en mi mente salieron y se posaron junto al cuerpo señalando unas cosas interesantes. Realmente no quería sacar la personalidad que me había costado mucho en esconder, sin embargo, al percatarme de que New Scotland Yard podía etiquetar está situación como una simple muerte natural por problemas respiratorios me hizo cambiar de opinión. Y créeme, eran capaces de hacerlo para simplemente evitarse problemas.

Celestina se dio cuenta de que algo raro me pasaba, por lo cual me movió un poco el hombro. La volteé a mirar con la mirada un poco neutral, eso le dio algo de miedo debido a que se alejó rápidamente de mí.

La policía sacó a todo el mundo de esa habitación para poder investigar bien, interrogaron a unos y me hicieron preguntas, las cuales respondí con total sinceridad. Luego intentaron moverme de allí, pero los ignoré y seguí echando un vistazo. Fue ahí cuando llamaron a Lestrade para sacarme de ahí.

—Señorita, está interviniendo en una investigación de la policía. Le ruego que salga de aquí o no tendré más alternativa que detenerla por infringir en una investigación. —Escuché una voz atrás de mí, era un señor con algunos cabellos grisáceos.

—No fue una muerte natural, —hablé por fin resignándome a lo que iba a ocurrir— Él era un hombre saludable, tan sólo mira su cuerpo. Los brazos se ven tonificados y su rostro se ve fino, no hay signo de sobrepeso, además; no tiene algún signo de ser una persona que sufra de paros cardiacos, a menos que su familia tenga antecedentes de padecer esos problemas. Sin embargo, algo no pinta bien, la advertencia que dijo antes de morir no era una broma. No puedo tocar el cuerpo porque no tengo guantes, podía contaminar la evidencia.

El individuo se quedó pasmado por unos segundos antes de preguntarme cuidadosamente lo siguiente.

—¿Tú eres una detective?

Bufé y le brindé una sonrisa algo divertida.

—Casi, en sí me especialicé en criminología, pero también soy médico forense. —Crucé los brazos antes de soltar un suspiro—Aun a pesar de todo terminé como una secretaria por la necesidad de dinero, ¿qué te digo? Tengo que alimentarme todos los días.

—¿Eres la secretaria del señor Laurenss? Vaya, eso es una sorpresa. ¿Pero cómo sabes todo eso?

—Basándome en lo que dijo el señor antes de morir, no es más que otra amenaza. —Comenté caminando hacia uno—Y supe lo anterior con sólo echar un vistazo, es poco en realidad lo que vi. Al grano, ¿quieres que te ayude en el caso? Préstame unos guantes.

—¿Por qué debería necesitar tu ayuda? —Respondió molestó por el tono de arrogancia que salió de mi voz.

—Porque no tienes nada del caso, apenas tus empleadores hacen su trabajo. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Aquél hombre —señalé a un tipo con traje azul— nada más está tomando fotos a lo tonto, está viendo el cadáver, pero no lo está analizando. Nada más quiere irse rápido porque no pudo dormir la noche anterior. La señorita que está tomando muestras está completamente fuera del lugar, contaminó evidencia sin saberlo debido a la cruda que está sufriendo ahora mismo, nada más quiere dormir, te diría más, pero pierdo tiempo. Por último, nada más estás llevando una investigación a la nada y gastando dinero en personal inservible en ese estado. Y los ahorrarías si tomaras mi palabra como una ley divina.

Eso fue difícil, simplemente exploté en ese momento. Odiaba mucho ver que la gente no se tomara en serio su trabajo, ¿acaso no veían que un civil había muerto y no se esforzaban en averiguar qué exactamente había sucedido? Sí, habían sufrido por una bebida que se tomaron el día anterior o porque se desvelaron por estar viendo películas toda la noche; pero eso no quita la falta de profesionalismo que mostraban al siguiente día en su trabajo y las consecuencias que conllevaba eso.

Nada más me quejo de las personas, dirían en mi país, pasadas de lanza. No soy una mierda incapaz de ser compasible, hay situaciones en las cuales se compadece y en otras no.

El inspector apoyó las manos en sus caderas y pensó en lo que le había dicho, por la expresión que puso supe que todo lo dicho era correcto. Pude percibir un gesto aún molesto pero herido, suponía que eso había sido su orgullo.

Bueno, alguien le tenía que abrir los ojos.

—5 minutos, nada más puedo darte 5 minutos en la escena del crimen. ¿Entendido? —Me expresó señalándome con su dedo índice. —Anderson, necesito que le des un par de guantes a esta chica.

Sonreí completamente satisfecha.

—Me sobrará tiempo, descuida.

Cuando agarré los guantes que me había dado el tipo Anderson, no pude evitar sentir una sensación de exclusión. Anderson me miraba de una manera tan familiar que no pude evitar recordar algunos sentimientos del pasado, su expresión mostraba un asco hacía mi persona tan similar a la que me daban mis ex compañeros de Universidad. Él había escuchado las cosas que dije del cadáver y me miró como si yo fuera un fenómeno, no pude evitar sentirme algo desconfiada pero enojada a la vez.

Lo que hice fue negar con la cabeza para disipar esa sensación, tenía que enfocarme en el caso y cualquier sentimiento iba a ser un estorbo.

Me senté junto al cuerpo y registré sus bolsillos encontrándome con las siguientes cosas: Una billetera con un condón no usado dentro, varias facturas de un restaurante muy lujoso de Londres de unos 2 días, dos palabras se posaron junto al objeto: Había tenido una cita con una chica, la cual suponía era muy bonita y él realmente quería cortejarla, incluso acostarse con ella. Sin embargo, era un hombre totalmente virgen; las personas que han experimentado relaciones sexuales saben muy bien que un condón nunca debe de estar en una billetera debido a que existe una posibilidad de que este se rompa, y nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?

También encontré su celular demasiado destruido por caídas, se podía observar que el joven era demasiado distraído y se le caía el celular con frecuencia. Pero el celular le había durado mucho porque tenía 2 años de antigüedad, el joven no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarse otro.

Saqué otra factura de un café también lujoso, tenía registrado 2 tés Earl Gray y dos desayunos típicos de Londres (huevos fritos, tocino frito y una tostada con mantequilla), la había vuelto a ver el día en que murió.

Olí un poco su saco y había una ligera esencia de un perfume Channel, la chica era de una estatura menor, casi 5 centímetros de diferencia. Por la marca de perfume que utilizaba, la chica tenía dinero.

No había signos de agresión física en su cuerpo ni en su piel, nada más había un ligero piquete en su cuello, el cual me llamó la atención, asimismo había signo de deshidratación. Guardé ese dato muy importante en mi memoria fotográfica, tal vez le habían inducido un veneno en su sistema.

—¿Obtuviste algo? —Me preguntó el detective cuando regresó de hablar con mi jefe.

—Esperaba obtener más —respondí un poco decepcionada—Elliot Cavendish de 29 años, soltero y virgen; tuvo una cita hace dos días en un restaurante lujoso, la chica a la cual fue a ver tenía dinero y este joven al parecer tenía una ligera esperanza de tener relaciones sexuales con ella. No supo cómo conseguirlo así que no lo logró, nada más consiguió un poco de interés de parte de la chica; tengo una leve sospecha de que la chica mide 1.60. No tengo menor idea sobre la relación de ella y la muerte de la víctima, sin embargo, es demasiado sospechoso que él muriera después de haber desayunado con ella. Demasiada coincidencia. Aun así, necesito saber su nombre para hacerle unas preguntas y también requiero los resultados de la autopsia, lo más probable es que la causa de muerte sea por veneno y si no es así, podría ser un veneno indetectable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NADIE**

 **.**

 **.**

El detective inspector se quedó pasmado, había sido la primera vez que una chica había dado la descripción de una víctima tan rápido, y no parecía que todo se lo había inventado. Él vio como sacaba papeles de los bolsillos del chico y como pensaba del significado de este, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que la había estado observando mientras hablaba con el jefe de la compañía, el cual estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado.

Lestrade trató de recuperarse, él tenía esposa, por dios. No tenía que estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo supiste que era virgen el chico? —Cuestionó algo confundido, ¿acaso se podía ver eso?

Eryn, en cambio, se rió entre dientes, de todas las preguntas más inteligentes que podía hacerle, eligió la más típica.

—Trae un condón sin usar en su billetera, un virgen no sabe que tener ese objeto allí no es bueno porque se puede romper. —Contestó un poco divertida.

Ella tenía razón.

Cuando Lestrade iba entrando a una época donde comenzaba a tener sexo, aprendió de mala manera lo que había dicho Eryn. Hubo una vez que guardó un condón en su billetera porque se le hizo fácil, pero a la hora de utilizarlo con su novia (en el futuro su esposa) no se dio cuenta de que el condón estaba roto. Tiempo después la chica comenzó a sentir los síntomas de un embarazo y luego de 9 meses tuvieron su primer hijo, al final se terminaron casando.

—¿Y sobre el veneno?

Eryn señaló el cuello de la víctima.

—Hay un piquete en su cuello de una jeringa de 0.05 milímetros.

—¿No pudo haber sido un insecto?

—Oh vamos, si fuera piquete de un insecto se le vería una hinchazón en la zona y un color rosado. Ahí no se ve nada de ello.

Lestrade iba a preguntar más, pero se percató de la mirada cansada de la chica, por lo que optó en guardar silencio y asentir con la cabeza. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Con la información que le dio no podía decir quien había sido el asesino de ese chico, ¿nada más iba a esperar que la chica lo encontrara?

Mientras tanto, Eryn se encontraba buscando entre los contactos del celular de la víctima el posible nombre de la chica, afortunadamente el celular no tenía una pantalla táctil, en vez de eso tenía un teclado así que fue más fácil utilizarlo sin contaminar la evidencia.

 **"Mi querida Samantha"**

Era el único contacto con un corazón, Eryn volteó un poco los ojos. Definitivamente era ella.

Por último, decidió leer algo de la conversación.

 _"Samantha: ¡Hola Jack! ¿Quieres ir a desayunar conmigo mañana? Antes de que te vayas a trabajar. Tengo algo que decirte, muy importante."_

 _"Jack!: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué me vas a decir, si se puede saber?"_

 _"Samantha: Es un secreto, nos vemos mañana."_

Entonces ella recordó lo que había dicho el joven antes de morir: _"E-Ella d-dice que la c-compañía está en… peligro. S-Si no responden a-antes habrá otra víctima."_ Y también algo que estuvo a punto de perder, es que había visto unos ojos llorosos… Comprendió el motivo del porqué quería llorar, se sentía traicionado y para empeorarlo estaba consciente de que iba a morir.

Un pequeño rastro de decepción apareció en el pecho de Eryn, había sentido el caso demasiado rápido, la emoción que sintió fue muy poca y no duró mucho, aun así, recordó su poco sentido común, el cual le hizo arrepentirse de ese sentimiento. 

Tenía que recordar que hacía ese trabajo para ayudar a las personas.


	3. ¿Un pinguino con sombrilla?

**CAPÍTULO III:** DETECTIVE INSPECTOR LESTRADE Y UN PINGÜINO ELEGANTE CON SOMBRILLA

 **SUBCAPÍTULO II:** ¿UN PINGÜINO CON SOMBRILLA?

.

* * *

*** Nuevos conceptos:

Nadie: Narrador omnisciente.

Ella: La protagonista es la narradora.

* * *

.

 **NADIE**

 **.**

Eryn se recostó en su cama con una mirada pensativa, después de haber investigado la escena del crimen junto con Lestrade, fue a su computadora con el número de la chica para rastrearlo. Fue fácil, la chica dejaba prendido su botón de "ubicación" así que Eryn obtenía su locación cada vez que lo necesitaba gracias a un programa que ella había creado.

Tenía que investigar la planta con la cuál había envenenado al tipo, el por qué ya lo tenía: suponía que la chica participaba en una organización enemiga a la empresa y por ello habían utilizado a la víctima como una demostración de que la amenaza iba en serio. Eryn pensó que había sido una jugada muy cruel, Samantha manipuló a la víctima a través de sus sentimientos y fue tan fría que se lo expresó antes de morir.

Obviamente Eryn podía hacer cosas peores, sólo si la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, eso no impedía el sentimiento de lástima por la víctima.

Ella era capaz de "apagar" sus sentimientos por una determinada cantidad de tiempo, lo cual le permitía realizar acciones sin sentir arrepentimiento o dolor. Lo utilizó bastante cuando sus mascotas morían por vejez o porque las envenenaban, simplemente el sentimiento de dolor la hacía más débil y perdía el control. Si murieron envenenados por un desconocido, era capaz de encontrar y matar a esa persona si no se controlaba.

Como verás, unos de sus puntos débiles eran los animales. Todas las mascotas que había tenido en su vida las protegía con todo lo que tenía, asimismo, si veía que uno era maltratado no podía evitar el resguardarlo. Se metió en varios problemas por robarse los animales de los vecinos y dejarlos en un lugar donde sí los iban a proteger, su padre al enterarse la castigaba quitándole uno de sus animales, diciéndole que eso sentían los dueños.

Su padre no sabía por qué se los llevaba, juzgaba sin saber.

Por otro lado, Eryn le dijo a Lestrade que "Samantha Orwen" era la principal sospechosa que tenían; él dudó un poco pero aun así la llamó al siguiente día para un interrogatorio. Eryn sabía que no iba a confesar nada, pero ella necesitaba adentrarse en la casa de la chica para buscar el veneno y así detenerla, hacer un interrogatorio era su única opción... Calculó que se iban a tardar una hora en hacerle preguntas y otra media hora para que ella se transportara a su casa, por ello tenía una hora y media para investigar.

Decidió que iba a entrar por la ventana trasera, iba a hacer más divertido y entretenido.

Mientras ella miraba su techo adentrada en sus pensamientos, un par de hombres la observaban a través de su ventana y comunicaban algo a través de un radio. Un auto negro estaba estacionado en frente de su casa, asimismo un gran grupo de personas estaban esperándola afuera de su puerta. Su teléfono sonó unos segundos, provocándole desconcentrarse y contestar un poco malhumorada.

 **"¿Qué necesita?"**

 _"Señorita Sherly Moore, mire a través de su ventana, encontrará un francotirador que la estará apuntando todo este tiempo. Por favor salga de su casa y métase en el automóvil negro que está frente a su departamento."_

La joven miró de reojo y se encontró con un punto láser en su hombro, la persona que la estaba amenazando no quería matarla, la requería viva.

 _"Vaya manera tan maleducada de requerir mis servicios, le repito, ¿qué necesita?"_

 ** _"Requiero su presencia en el automóvil."_**

Ella suspiró, colgó y miró a la persona que le estaba apuntando, le sonrió antes de esconderse en el suelo fuera del alcance del láser. Como esperaba, el tipo comenzó a disparar en las direcciones más seguras donde estaría ella. Rápidamente se arrastró hacia su escondite más seguro de su hogar, antes de eso había puesto su oído en el piso y escuchó unos pasos que se dirigía al segundo piso donde estaba ella, eran unos quince aproximadamente. La sobrepasaban en número y no tenía otra opción más que ocultarse.

—No está aquí, ¿seguro que no salió del departamento? —La voz de un hombre resonó en la habitación.

—Evan nos dijo que se ocultó, no vio que se haya escapado. —Le respondió una mujer que también estaba armada.

Eryn estaba debajo de ellos, oculta en un espacio que había creado dentro de la barra que dividía los pisos y que escondió con una lámpara lo suficiente grande para que ella cupiera allí. Trataba de no reírse, le recordaba mucho el juego de las "escondidas" que practicaba en su país natal. Ella siempre ganaba. Aun así, su curiosidad del porqué la buscaban ganaba más que proteger los secretos que tenía; estaba pensando si debía salir a entregarse nada más o complicarles la vida. Ya estaba cansada del día, por ello optó por la primera opción.

Se arrastró por el lugar estrecho hasta llegar a una puerta muy pequeña que había construido para salir al pasillo del segundo piso de su casa, no le gustaba que la gente supiera de sus escondites para escapar, además, era una gran desventaja para ella si alguien lo sabía.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras iba pensando sobre la persona que iba a buscarla, podía ser alguien de una organización criminal o más bien del gobierno. Dudaba que fuera una organización debido a que había permanecido un perfil lo bastante bajo para eliminar sospechas, por otra parte, estaba el gobierno; tal vez habían perdido un juguete y lo querían de vuelta. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero quería saberlo.

Levantó la mano hacia las 15 personas que estaban fuera de su casa, indicándoles que no era necesario que le estuvieran apuntando con un arma. Se dirigió hacia el automóvil y se subió, se encontró con una chica muy bonita de tez morena y cabello negro, su nacionalidad era australiana y era secretaria del señor desconocido.

—Buena noche. —Habló tecleando su teléfono.

—Hola...—Respondió Eryn un poco dudosa, sin embargo, se percató que no era alguna amenaza. No llevaba algún arma en su vestuario ni tampoco en el asiento del auto, eso la tranquilizó. Por último, decidió tomar una siesta, le desagradaba que su estómago gruñera por el hambre.

Cuando su cuerpo resintió la falta de movimiento, inmediatamente la despertó. Alguien la había dejado en un sofá muy largo de terciopelo, estaba un poco desorientada, pero pudo observar en frente suyo una sombra que inmediatamente la alarmó. No era más ni menos que el señor Mycroft Holmes, el gobierno británico en frente de sus ojos.

Soltó una queja y se volteó hacia el respaldo del sofá, ¿en serio él había hecho tanto alboroto para tan sólo una charla? Ella sabía que era dramático, pero no a un nivel tan exagerado.  
Eryn conoció a Mycroft Holmes en su infancia, digamos que después de la visita de negocios con su padre, el mayor reconoció las habilidades superdotadas de Eryn. Así que le ayudó a pulirlas mediante videollamadas ya que su padre no le permitía tomar clases privadas debido a que las consideraba como una pérdida de tiempo, ya la llevaba a una escuela y para él eso era suficiente.

Mycroft fue muy esencial para la vida de Eryn, le ayudó a controlar sus emociones y cambios de personalidad tan inesperados. También refinó la capacidad de la deducción, gracias a ello Eryn pudo leer más rápido a las personas. Su relación que tenía con él era bastante buena, ella se sentía cómoda con él y Mycroft pudo brindarle la protección que no había logrado dársela a su hermano menor. Simplemente era como la otra hermana que no pudo tener.  
Todo se complicó cuando Mycroft perdió la ubicación de Eryn cuando su padre la echó de su casa, ella estaba tan deprimida que no quiso hablar con alguien, quería estar sola y viajar para eliminar el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo por la pérdida. Obviamente el señor se preocupó bastante y no cansó hasta encontrarla, antes de Londres ella había pasado a Singapur para dar clases a niños con discapacidades mentales. Fue una buena regañina la que le dio por hacerle preocupar tanto, pero la disculpó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tan sumida en una depresión, él era muy malo con las emociones, por eso se tardó en percatarse de su estabilidad emocional.

No quería que cayera en las drogas como su hermano menor, por eso le dio un lugar en Londres para que pudiera estar bien cuidada. Sin embargo, se las arregló para cambiarse a una dirección desconocida y cambiarse la apariencia. Antes tenía cabello rubio (heredado de su madre), se puso una peluca de color café oscuro y se puso unos pupilentes de color azul cielo, ocultando sus ojos aspecto ámbar.

—No seas dramática Eryn Aura Read, ¡te estuve buscando por más de 3 meses! —Le expresó bastante molesto mientras movía su paraguas negro favorito.

He de ahí su apodo, Eryn lo veía como un gran pingüino elegante con un paraguas y problemas existenciales.

—¡Oh vamos Mycroft! Ni que fuera a suicidarme por tu falta de cuidado. —Lo volteó a mirar—Y mira, ya conseguí trabajo, me puedo mantener sola.

—Oh sí, siendo secretaria de una compañía basura. ¡Tú no estudiaste para eso! No desperdicies tus habilidades que tanto costaron. —Reprochó Mycroft frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy comenzando a meterme en New Scotland Yard, ya estoy en un caso. —Aclaró Eryn sentándose en el sofá y cruzando las piernas, a veces le desesperaba la actitud sobreprotectora de Mycroft.

—¿Oh? ¿En serio? —Alzó la ceja un poco—No me digas que es el de tu empresa, ¿no es bastante obvio?

Eryn rodó los ojos, ahí de nuevo su personalidad arrogante.

—Por supuesto que sí, todos los datos que di dicen quién fue.

—¿Y entonces por qué ella ya no está detenida?

—Sin pruebas no hay delito, necesito meterme en su casa. Y lo voy hacer mañana mientras la interrogan, ella no es tan inteligente para cometer un delito, seguramente hay rastro de la planta en su hogar y la voy a encontrar.

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Ya no era necesario que la regañara, era lo suficiente grande para saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sin embargo, le seguía preocupando su estabilidad emocional. Suponía que ella no se había dado cuenta, pero él se percató que intentó suicidarse por lo menos ocho veces después de la pérdida de su madre; además, descubría algunas anotaciones en cada una de sus libretas la siguiente frase:

 ** _"¿Qué sentido tiene la vida?" "¿Por qué existo?" "¿En qué soy útil?"_**

Su depresión la había llevado a un gran vacío existencial, hubo un tiempo en su niñez que no quiso realizar algunas acciones (como, por ejemplo, unos deportes, pintar o resolver ejercicios matemáticos) porque odiaba esa sensación en su pecho; siempre se preguntaba por qué hacía eso y si tenía algún sentido en su vida. Afortunadamente Mycroft pudo manejarlo y ser su psicólogo para sacarla adelante, ese periodo de tiempo lo olvidó y volvió a sonreír, además de interesarse en las cosas a las cuales había perdido la atención.

—Te dejaré en paz si tan sólo me das información de cómo te sientes todos los días, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Le propuso—Y si necesitas mi ayuda, dímelo lo más pronto que puedas.

Eryn le sonrió, al fin había cedido a lo que quería. Ella ya estaba bien, se sentía bien y estaba preparada para experimentar varias cosas en la vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo Mr. Penguin.

.

* * *

.

Ya era de mañana cuando Lestrade le notificó a Eryn que Samantha ya estaba en las oficinas de New Scotland Yard, como un torpedo ella salió de su hogar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ese día era especial para ella así que tomó por primera vez un taxi hacia la dirección indicada. En el camino pudo mantener una plática con el conductor, él le platicaba sobre sus hijos y la desafortunada historia de la pérdida de su esposa.

—Y bien niña, ¿qué desgracias te han ocurrido en tu lapso de vida? —Le preguntó el chofer algo desanimado y calmado debido a que al fin se había podido expresar con alguien, normalmente las personas se enfocaban en llegar al lugar de su destino y hacían lo posible para ignorar a la persona que los llevaba.

—Perdí a mi madre, mi padre me echó de mi casa por problemas personales y creo que acabo de perder mi empleo. —Respondió la chica un algo triste— Pero el irme de casa me permitió mudarme a Londres, es un ambiente bastante agradable.

El mayor le brindó una mirada compresiva.

—Es difícil perder a alguien cercano, ¿no es así? Cuando se murió mi esposa, realmente no supe qué hacer. Se me juntó todo, trabajaba antes en una oficina y pagaban muy bien, pero renovaron empleados y fui unos de los que se fueron. Gracias a Dios mis hijos consiguieron trabajo, pero no muy bien pagado, la última opción que tenía yo era ser taxista. Y mírame ahora, es mejor estar aquí que estar prostrado en una cama.

Eryn asintió completamente de acuerdo.

—Se sentirá completamente satisfecho cuando vea a sus hijos muy felices y con una buena calidad de vida. Ellos realmente le agradecerán lo que haces por ellos, ¡ojalá tuviera un padre como usted!

La charla terminó cuando ella vio que ya estaba frente al departamento (muy lujoso), le agradeció el viaje y se despidió. El señor le brindó una sonrisa y le dijo que se cuidara, asimismo le regaló una tarjeta con su número por si requería de un viaje inmediato o una plática reflexiva.

Ella la aceptó con todo gusto.

 **Punto de vista de Eryn**

Al ver el edifico intenté localizar el piso donde estaba la chica, era una persona bastante vanidosa y que siempre quería ser el centro de atención. Lo más lógico era el último piso con una vista muy completa de Londres y, además, _era el más caro_.

¿Qué decirte? A veces la flojera es un poder bastante dominante en el cuerpo del ser humano, el día anterior había pensado en subir escalando hacia el piso de la chica porque era más divertido y entretenido; sin embargo, eran 15 SEÑORES pisos y vamos, no tenía mucho tiempo para escalar eso. Al final tuve que subirme en elevador.

¿No crees que las canciones de elevadores desesperan? Yo pienso que sí, después de las calabazas, las canciones de elevador son la segunda cosa que más odio en toda mi vida. ¿Es tanto pedir que pongan a Bach? Sus piezas son obras maestras, me gustaría estarlas escuchando todo el día.  
Cuando por fin se detuvo, me encaminé hacia el departamento mientras sacaba un pasador y lo doblaba para abrir la puerta del departamento. Estuve bastante agradecida de que no habían actualizado la tecnología del edificio y que seguían conservando las puertas con cerraduras, de hecho, esas puertas caracterizaban al edificio y lo volvían más caro de lo que era. ¿Por qué? Debido a que la antigüedad de esas rondaba desde el siglo 18, eran realmente hermosas y su estructura era algo digno de admirar.

En fin, pude meterme a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Me di cuenta antes de hacer mi movimiento que había cámaras de seguridad, así que las desactivé. Vaya, la seguridad no era muy buena en ese entonces. Sin embargo, después de que se dieron cuenta que alguien había entrado y "tomado prestado" algunas cosas para indicar evidencia de un homicidio; la empresa que mantenía los departamentos decidió incrementar más cámaras de seguridad e incluso micrófonos.

Es un don que tenía yo, cada lugar que iba y tomaba algo "prestado", siempre aumentaban la seguridad y me la ponían cada vez más difícil. Y no, yo no robaba, simplemente recuperaba documentos que irónicamente habían sido robados con objetivos malignos. Inclusive una vez recuperé una memoria, que, si no hubiese sido "robada" por mí, una ciudad entera iba a explotar.

Ah… Estos coreanos del norte, cómo les encantaba hacer alboroto.

De todos modos, cuando entré a la habitación, no se me complicó encontrar lo que estaba buscando. No era una planta, pero era una semilla lo que había causado la muerte de la víctima.  
Cuando entré al cuarto me dirigí al baño de la chica, podía estar oculto detrás del espejo dentro de una caja de medicamentos, pero no encontré nada. No era muy inteligente como creía… Así que intenté buscar en su cocina, ¡bingo! Ahí estaba en frente de mis narices, en un frasco muy pequeño y trasparente.

La ricina es un veneno que se podía obtener de los sobrantes del procesamiento de la planta ricino, es indetectable y la inyección de una cantidad letal de ricina causaría al principio la muerte de los músculos y los nódulos linfáticos que se encuentran cerca al sitio de la inyección. Eventualmente, el hígado, los riñones y el brazo dejarán de funcionar y la persona sufrirá una hemorragia masiva en el estómago y los intestinos.  
Un dato interesante es que, en 1978, Georgi Markov, un escritor y periodista búlgaro que vivía en Londres murió después de ser atacado por un hombre con un paraguas que había sido modificado para poder inyectarle un granito de ricina (y no, no era Mycroft).

Era apostarle mucho, pero creía que la jeringa que había utilizado aún seguía en el departamento; digamos que era una intuición que tenía y la mayoría de las veces nunca me fallaba, por ello busqué en todos los botes de basura y casualmente lo encontré en el del baño.  
Me resultó bastante extraño que el caso hubiera sido demasiado fácil, había algo que no concordaba y no me agradaba esa sensación que tenía; es como si alguien hubiera creado ese caso por tan solo probar mis habilidades. ¿Por qué esa idea se me fue a la cabeza? No tengo conocimiento del por qué, pero no estaba muy equivocada.

Cuando llegué a la estación de Scotland Yard me encontré con una situación bastante divertida, Lestrade se encontraba discutiendo con un hombre alto y cabello castaño, el cual le estaba haciendo un berrinche porque no le permitía interrogar a la culpable; se notaba que estaban un rato así debido a que Lestrade se le estaba colmando la paciencia y no se me iba a ser extraño que el tipo recibiera un golpe. En ese momento no le di la debida importancia a la persona con quien estaba peleando, cosa de la cual me arrepiento un poco: si lo hubiera conocido antes, las cosas no hubieran pasado como lo habían hecho. Aún así, el futuro que se me aproximaba no estaba mal, al menos no estaría sola.

Lo único que hice fue golpear ligeramente a Lestrade en el hombro, lo cual inmediatamente provocó que me mirara con una expresión frustrada; le enseñé la bolsa de la evidencia con el frasco junto con la jeringa y le sonreí. Le hice señas para que me siguiera, el sargento Donovan estaba hartando ya a Samantha Owen.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sherly Moore, es un gusto conocerla Samantha Orwen. —Quité a Donovan del asiento empujándola. —Supongo que ya se hartó de este estúpido interrogatorio, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto! Me tienen aquí más de una hora y tengo varias cosas que hacer, ya les dije que yo no maté a ese empleado. —Me respondió molesta—Aunque les diga eso siguen con lo mismo.

—Pues supongo que tendrá que asegurarse de eso, —puse en frente de ella el frasco y la jeringa envueltas en una bolsa de plástico— ¿reconoce esto? Siendo sincera fue algo muy inteligente, pero no lo suficiente.

La expresión que puso fue inolvidable, era una mezcla entre shock y _"ya valí mierda",_ simplemente no pude evitar echarme una carcajada por eso. Había distintas reacciones faciales de los asesinos, una es la de felicidad porque al fin reconocieron quién había hecho el asesinato, otra es de que lo atraparon y no lo tenía previsto y la última era la neutral, no sentía nada.

Obviamente la de Samantha Owen era la segunda.

—¿Qué es eso? No sé porqué me lo muestra. —Mintió un poco nerviosa.

—Usted ya sabrá, pero lo explicaré para los detectives que están en esta habitación. Lo que se encuentra aquí son semillas de Ricino, de las cuales se puede obtener un veneno indetectable conocido como Ricina. Este provoca al principio la muerte de los músculos y los nódulos linfáticos, después habrá una hemorragia masiva y los órganos dejarán de funcionar. Estos objetos los encontré en su departamento junto con la jeringa que se utilizó para inyectar a la víctima, apuesto totalmente que si se analiza se puede obtener su huella y ADN de la víctima.

Su propósito era alertar a la empresa sobre su advertencia, por lo que investigué usted es subdirectora de la organización First Union y como tengo documentos de atentado hacia la otra empresa, puedo hacer caer a su organización si no confiesa que usted asesinó al señor Elliot Cavendish trabajador de la empresa enemiga. De todos modos, tengo pruebas, pero quiero escucharlo de su boca.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos hasta que comenzó a llorar, oh genial. Al final todo iba a terminar igual, iba a confesar y la íbamos a encarcelar. Lo bueno es que nos íbamos a llevar una organización completa por haber mandador a realizar el asesinato; la desventaja que tenía eso es que varias personas iban a perder su empleo y tendrían que buscar otro, lo cual era demasiado complicado en ese tiempo.

—No tuve opción, tenía que mostrarles que íbamos en serio sobre la competencia. Esa empresa nos hizo quedar en ridículo frente a otras, y aunque les siguiéramos mandando amenazas, nos ignoraban totalmente. El director no toleró eso y me mandó a asesinar a un empleado suyo para que vieran que íbamos en serio, estuve buscando una manera no tan cruel para matarlo… Fue allí cuando encontré la ricina, fue difícil obtenerla, pero el director la consiguió, él no se quería manchar las manos así que me mandó a mí. —Suspiré y hartada me levanté del asiento para irme a mi departamento. —¡Señorita Moore, yo realmente no quería matarlo! No tuve opción… Ayúdeme por favor.

—Al menos no será la única detenida, su jefe la acompañará y las personas que enviaron las amenazas. Confórmese con eso.

A la hora de salir pude ver cómo Lestrade esposaba a la chica y el sargento Donovan iba a buscar al director de la empresa que había causado el alboroto, bueno, al menos el caso tuvo final feliz. Detuvieron a los malos y yo estaba satisfecha con eso, desgraciadamente ya no tenía empleo y tenía que volver a hacer favores para seguir consiguiendo dinero para la renta (la cual me costaban los dos ovarios que tenía). La alimentación no me preocupaba mucho, podría sobrevivir con agua y un sándwich de vez en cuando. Eso sí, tenía pensado hacer un gran rompecabezas y tocar una pieza de Paganini para recompensar a mi cerebro cuando llegara a casa. Normalmente cuando tenía un caso muy difícil no era necesario hacer eso, pero como había resuelto uno muy fácil tenía que bajar el nivel de actividad en mi cerebro, así que hacía las dos actividades antes mencionadas.

—¡Señorita Moore! ¿A dónde va? —Me detuve unos segundos y me giré hacia la dirección de Lestrade.

—A mi casa, ¿no es obvio? Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. —Encogí los hombros.

—He estado pensando sobre algo el día de ayer, —Lestrade puso sus manos sobre sus caderas— creo que sería muy bueno que estuvieras en nuestro equipo para solucionar homicidios y asesinatos, ¿aceptas el trabajo?

Me quedé atónita unos minutos, ¿en serio me estaba ofreciendo un trabajo que iba a explotar todas mis habilidades por las cuales había estudiado? No me lo podía creer, este tipo de oportunidades no se obtenían de un día para otro. ¿Y saben qué significa eso? Podía meter mi nariz en todos los casos que querría sin la necesidad de permisos o algo así, al fin iba a tener mi oficina y casos propios para resolver. Era tan emocionante que todo lo que quería decirle a Lestrade no se lo dije y simplemente lo pensé, lo cual hizo que él hiciera un rostro de confusión. Oh, cuando estoy muy emocionada no puedo mover mi cuerpo durante un minuto y ese minuto lo sentía eterno, de todos modos, cuando se me pasó todo lo acepté con una expresión muy alegre. Me comentó que iba a comenzar a resolver casos el lunes de la siguiente semana, el día en que había resuelto el caso era un viernes por la mañana así que tenía muchos días para preparar mis cosas del trabajo. Quería llevar en un bolso todo mi armamento de casos que había construido en Singapur.

Ese fue el comienzo de una gran interesante historia en Londres.


	4. John H Watson, ¡nuevo compañero!

**En este capítulo veremos que Eryn no es igual a Sherlock, aunque tenga características semejantes y superiores a él, ella es un poco más sensible con respecto a las personas. Por favor, denle una oportunidad^u^**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV:** MI NUEVO COMPAÑERO, MIKE Y MR. PENGUIN JUNIOR

 **SUBCAPÍTULO I:** JOHN H. WATSON.

* * *

*** Nuevos conceptos:

Nadie: Narrador omnisciente.

Ella: La protagonista es la narradora.

* * *

.

 **ELLA**

.

.

Estaba recostada encima del escritorio donde hacía unos meses me asignaron, ya había pasado navidad y la festividad de reyes magos. ¿Y saben que es lo único que me deprimió? No pude conseguir que me enviaran una rosca de reyes, ya llevaba más de 2 años fuera de mi país natal y oh, como extrañaba tanto la comida. Los tamales rancheros, el pozole y la rosca eran los únicos platillos que realmente me provocaban un dolor en el pecho, sí, la comida típica de Londres sabía deliciosa, no lo niego. Sin embargo, sus comidas no se comparan con las de México, depende del gusto de cada quién, pero yo la prefiero, no por ser mi país natal, sino por el sabor. ¿Saben que es otra cosa es triste? Que no pueda ponerle limón a toda la comida que quiero en algún restaurante, me miraban demasiado extraño por tan sólo pedir esa fruta.

Pero no hablemos más de cosas tristes, ese día fue un poco extraño de lo normal. Ya había terminado los casos que me habían asignado e incluso había resuelto los de Anderson (quién odiaba que hiciera eso, pero era divertido molestarlo), no tenía nada qué hacer y ya había molestado a Donovan. Fue algo curioso, nada más entré a su despacho y la llevé a jugar billar. Ella me ganó una ronda, pero me recuperé en las otras cinco que jugamos.

Fue algo sorprendente que me hubiera hecho amiga de esos dos tipos que me odiaban con toda el alma cuando ingresé a trabajar, me decían fenómeno o monstruo (esos apodos ya no me hacían efecto en mi autoestima) y hacían lo posible para ignorarme. No obstante, después de investigarlos y descubrir que teníamos cosas en común, me esforcé un poco en caerles bien. A Anderson le gustaba mucho los juegos deportivos en los cuales yo era buena, así que le ofrecí unas clases para mejorar que al principio lo negó, pero que después de insistirle aceptó. Basándome en su rostro, sospeché que le había agradado la clase.  
Admito que fueron las dos primeras personas que odié en todo Londres, a veces eran una mierda de persona con otra gente y hacían sentir mierda a otros trabajadores. Pero hablé con ellos expresándoles mis molestias y me sorprendieron bastante, ellos no sabían que hacían comentarios que hacían molestar a los demás y como las otras personas no se los comentaban, obviamente lo seguían haciendo. Donovan fue fácil de corregir su personalidad, sin embargo, Anderson fue un dolor en el culo. ¿Por qué? Era demasiado arrogante y se creía la gran cosa, fue muy complicado hacerle cambiar.

Pero las personas cambian todo el tiempo, es inevitable.  
Fueron unos meses muy difíciles de trabajar, pero conseguí lo que quería. De compañeros pasaron a llamarse colegas y de colegas a amigos, eso fue un logro y otro artículo que escribí en mi ensayo al titulé "Experimento A & D". No soy muy buena con los nombres, aun así, no importa.

Solté un suspiro y me acomodé entre mis brazos, tanta inactividad en mi cerebro no era muy bueno. Eso me provocaba demasiados dolores en mi cuerpo y me hacía reflexionar durante mucho tiempo.  
Sé que no parezco una persona con un IQ muy alto, me identifico más como una persona normal sin algo interesante. Otras personas ya hubieran descubierto algo beneficioso para la ciencia, pero yo estaba acostada en un escritorio reflexionando y perdiendo el tiempo. Así que opté a sacar el teclado que tenía debajo del escritorio y me puse a tocar una pieza demasiado irritante, pero lo hacía a un tiempo muy rápido. ¿Acaso era necesario que yo estuviera ahí en ese escritorio? Confieso que había sacado el teclado para hacer escándalo en la oficina y que me obligaran a salirme de allí, hubiera sido mejor el violín por el sonido agudo, pero ese día no lo había llevado.

—¡¿AHORA QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA SHERLY?! —Me gritó Lestrade entrando a mi despacho.

—NO TENGO NADA QUÉ HACER, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA. —Furiosa seguí tocando cada vez más rápido hasta que rompí una tecla, lo positivo de eso es que era un teclado y no un piano de cola, me hubiera dado un tiro ahí mismo si lo hubiera sido—Mierda, es la cuarta vez que rompo uno de estos. ¡Es por tu culpa!

—Dios mío Sherly, eres como una niña pequeña. Si ya no tienes trabajo sal de aquí y ya, no estés molestando a los demás. —Respondió tocándose la frente, vaya migraña que tenía.

—Oh demonios, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?

No sé cómo terminé encima de un árbol colgando de cabeza, estaba probando cuánto tiempo podría soportar en esa posición sin sentirme mareada. Ya llevaba más de 10 minutos y aún no sentía nada, otro récord añadido a los logros inútiles que no me iban a servir en la vida, pero que eran muy entretenidos de hacer. Nombre muy largo, aunque lo describe bastante bien.  
Era divertido ver como las personas se asustaban al verme, pensaban que estaba muerta o me había suicidado ahí. Una vez incluso estuvieron a punto de llamar a una ambulancia, cosa que no permití o si no me iba a meter en más problemas. Ya tenía suficiente con que Mycroft me estuviese vigilando a través de las cámaras del banco que estaba en frente del parque. ¿Y qué se supone que debía estar haciendo allí? No lo sé, tan sólo ese lugar me permitía ver a las personas.  
Había una pareja sentados en la banca que estaba del lado izquierdo, se podía ver un silencio incómodo entre ellos dos; la chica estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos hinchados, el joven estaba recargado en sus piernas sosteniendo un ramo de flores y un pequeño objeto que yo suponía que era un anillo.  
¿Por qué lo había rechazado? ¿Por qué la chica estaba llorando? Mis deducciones sobre las relaciones amorosas no habían mejorado en los últimos años y yo tampoco me esforzaba en hacerlo, aun así, intenté hacerlo durante todo el tiempo en que se quedaron. El anillo era de oro, estaba muy limpio del exterior e interior; no era del chico sino de la chica, eso indicaba que atesoraba mucho el anillo y que adoraba mucho su matrimonio. Ahora la cuestión era por qué lloraba, la opción más posible era por infidelidad. Eso explicaría por qué el joven le intentó regalar un ramo de rosas como signo de perdón.  
La infidelidad no era muy extraña en esos tiempos, así que ese sería el motivo más seguro del porqué estaban así.

Me bajé del árbol cuando sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme, aterricé en posición de cuatro encima de un arbusto. Ese día llevaba un pantalón pegado de color blanco y una camisa de vestir azul pastel, me encantaban los colores pastel debido a que los consideraba "lindos"; el verlos me relajaba un poco y me tranquilizaba. Por fortuna no se me ensució nada.  
¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer después de eso? Estaba debatiendo en mi mente cuando tropecé con unos pies que se pusieron en mi camino, me volteé furiosa hacia la persona, ¿acaso no podía sentarse bien?

—¡Disculpe señorita! ¿Estás bien? —Me cuestionó un hombre blanco ayudándome a levantarme, estaba un poco gordo y era un profesor, espera un momento…—Perdóneme señorita.

—No se preocupe, estoy bie-… ESPERA, ¿eres tú Mike? ¿Mike Stamford?

—Eh… ¿Sí? ¿Acaso la conozco?

—¿Ya no me recuerdas? Soy Sherly Moore, de la línea de ayuda de Singapur. Hicimos una video llamada de despedida hace un año porque me iba a mudar…—Sentía miedo de la posibilidad de que Mike me hubiese olvidado.  
Mike Stamford fue una persona bastante insegura debido a varios aspectos, su familia le tenía mucho rencor debido a que él la había dejado por irse a la ciudad de Londres para trabajar y poder enviarles dinero. Otro problema que se le juntó fue que sus compañeros de trabajo le hacían bastantes bromas hirientes sobre su físico. Él fue siempre gordo debido a sus problemas ansiedades, la comida fue algo que lo reconfortaba y que no lo iba a juzgar. Llamó a la línea de ayuda de Singapur debido a que sintió que sus problemas empezaban a aumentar de grado, ¿por qué eligió la de Singapur? No tenía ni idea, suponía que hablar con una persona lejana y que no podía verte en persona le hacía sentir cómodo. Mike se convirtió en una persona muy especial para mí debido a que fue la primera en preguntarme el cómo me sentía, escuchó mis problemas e incluso me aconsejó.

—¿En serio eres tú? ¿Sherly? ¡Te busqué durante mucho tiempo! Hasta pensé que habías fallecido…—Me respondió envolviéndome en un abrazo.

—Lo siento, estaba tan ocupada estos meses… Y Mary ya casi va a llegar a su departamento, llega mañana en la noche. —Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, se me había olvidado de que tenía que conseguir un departamento lo más rápido que podía.

—¿No has conseguido un departamento? La mejor opción que tienes en este momento es compartir departamento. —Me respondió rompiendo el abrazo.

—¿Quién quisiera compartir un departamento con una mexicana con problemas existenciales y con hiperactividad que toca violín o viola a las tres de la mañana? —Suspiré algo decaída, definitivamente Anderson ni Donovan me soportarían más de 3 días.  
Además, Anderson tenía esposa y vaya que era celosa.

—Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso. —Me comentó muy sonriente. —Y siento que te caerá bien.

Levanté mi ceja curiosa por la frase, suponía que conocía a alguien y que después me iba a llevar a conocerlo. No pude dar objeción alguna, realmente necesitaba el departamento antes de la noche, ¡eso me pasaba por dejar todo a lo último!

—Y bien, ¿qué tal te ha ido en estos meses que te has desaparecido? —Preguntó algo interesado.  
—Pues seguí unos meses en Singapur antes de venir aquí, aparte de ser participe en la línea de ayuda, cuidaba a niños y daba a clases. Cuando llegué aquí conseguí un trabajo de secretaria en una empresa, pero me despidieron por faltar varios días por un caso que resolví. —Me encogí de hombros, le oculté algunas cosas (por ejemplo, que era detective del gobierno de Singapur).

—¿Fue el caso de la empresa donde se murió un hombre por una organización?

—Sí—le respondí acentuando más la "p" —Después de eso Scotland Yard me ofreció trabajo, ¡es muy genial! Pero ahora ya lo terminé todo y no tengo nada qué hacer, supongo que debería andar buscando departamento.

—¡Eso es tener mucha suerte! A mí me costó meses encontrar trabajo, hasta que volví a mi vieja escuela.

—Sigo sin creérmelo, la verdad.

* * *

.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y cuestionándome qué tipo de persona iría a ser mi nuevo compañero de piso (si aceptaba), esperaba que no fuera una persona más extraña que yo. Suena muy irónico, pero las personas más extrañas que yo me dan pavor o pánico; una vez encontré a una persona que se autodenominaba genio porque conservaba cuerpos donados a la ciencia y se sabía sus partes, además podía identificar qué órgano pertenecía a cada cuerpo según su tamaño, olor, color y textura si se lo mostrabas. No puedo evitar sentir el mismo escalofrío que tuve la primera vez que lo conocí, que fue en un caso en Singapur; algo se ligó con sus cadáveres y apareció uno nuevo en su laboratorio: nos reportó un posible homicidio y la policía lo tuvo encerrado varios días por sospecha de que él lo había hecho, por fortuna descubrí que su asistente lo había plantado ahí y que él no lo había hecho. En fin, el asistente mató a esa persona por accidente, pero no quería ser descubierto por la policía.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira, un perrito! ¿Puedo tocarlo? —Le pregunté a la pareja dueña del perro, los cuales me dijeron que sí con una sonrisa.

Mientras yo estaba papaloteando acariciando el perro, Mike vio detenidamente a un hombre que iba pasando frente a nosotros, luego de manera inesperada corrió hacia él llamándole la atención.

—¿John? ¡John Watson! —Le dio una gran sonrisa antes de continuar— ¡Soy Mike! Cursamos el internado en el mismo hospital.

Aproveché para echarle un vistazo, un hombre con postura rígida, corte militar, piel requemada excepto las muñecas. Tenía un trauma que nada más se podía ocasionar en la guerra, herida de guerra... Estar mucho tiempo en el sol, todo significaba que había participado en una guerra, las que habían sido recientes eran en Afganistán e Iraq. Vaya, muy interesante. Él había estado en alguna de las dos. Si conoció a Mike, entonces estudió medicina.  
Saqué mi celular y lo busqué entre el sistema de soldados médicos que tenía Mycroft, ahí encontré su nombre dentro de la lista "Afganistán".

—Ah, lo siento Mike, ya te recuerdo. —Sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Debe ser porque engordé...Jajaja, bueno, escuché que te dispararon durante la guerra… ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—… Me dispararon. —Respondió algo torpe.

Le di un golpe fuerte a Mike por la falta de consideración que tenía, el hombre con el nombre de John apenas había llegado a Londres hace unas semanas y por lo que pude ver se sentía incómodo. Si yo hubiera sido él, las pesadillas de la guerra me estarían perturbando la mente. Imagínate, si me sentía horrible por la muerte de mi madre (que ya tenía varios años), no podría soportar el ver a varias personas siendo asesinadas por disparos.  
Tal vez pensarás que soy una persona bastante sensible y algo contradictoria, me perturbo por la guerra, pero no lo hago por los asesinatos u homicidios ocurridos en Londres, es algo ilógico. Pero déjame decirte, yo soy una persona bastante incoherente.

Para romper el silencio incómodo y quitarles la vergüenza a los dos, decidí al fin intervenir.

—¡Hola! —Saludé con una sonrisa suave, quería hacer sentir cómodo a John. Él hizo una expresión bastante sorprendida y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, en cambio Mike soltó una carcajada por mi cambio tan repentino de personalidad. Era fácil para mí romper una situación incómoda o hacerla más incómoda, dependía mucho de mi humor.

—John, ella es Sherly Moore, mi mejor amiga que apenas se apareció. Sherl, él es el doctor John Watson. —Nos mencionó, John inmediatamente ofreció su mano para saludarme con una sonrisa algo tensa. Incomodad al mil, en serio necesitaba una pequeña dosis de convivencia conmigo para corregir ese problema. El ser humano no puede superar sus traumas sólo, es necesario de otra persona para ayudarlo. Por ello John estaba intentando convivir con una psicóloga que no le estaba ayudando mucho.

—Es un placer conocerlo Doctor Watson. —Le dije algo alegre mientras sacudía su mano ofrecida, según una conocida llamada Lexi; un apretón de manos firme significaba confianza para conocer gente nueva. Eso quería hacer John, sin embargo, presentía que no quería alguna compañía. Es como si una adolescente quisiera lanzarse a probar algo nuevo pero que a la mera hora se hace para atrás. Eso me llamó cada vez más la atención, describiría a John como un pequeño entresijo.

No sé por qué me imaginé a John como una adolescente tímida. ¡Qué cosas!

—Sólo John, por favor. —Me respondió mientras seguía sonriéndole. Me pude permitir observarlo un poco más, obviamente de manera discreta. John me daba una impresión muy buena, presentía que era el tipo de amigo que siempre estaría junto a ti y que nunca te iría a abandonar. Ciertamente quería volverlo mi amigo y conocerlo totalmente, esa fue la iniciativa del experimento "Watson".

¿Por qué todo denominaba como experimento? Así era más fácil recordarlo, además, conocer a gente nueva es un experimento; aprendes de ellos mediante la práctica de conversaciones e incluso el uso de los sentidos como el tacto. Para añadir, la experimentación confirmaba mis hipótesis sobre si eran una buena persona o, todo lo contrario.

—Sherly es una detective de Scotland Yard. —Dijo Mike muy orgulloso—Es muy buena resolviendo casos, ¿no es así?

—Oh, ¿en serio? —La mirada de John se dirigió hacia mí, él estaba intentado seguir la conversación—Pensé que eras un médico y que trabajabas con Mike…

Solté una pequeña risa, sí había estudiado medicina, pero no me había ido a un hospital a trabajar porque me perturbaban los lugares demasiados blancos o con olor a medicamento. Había estudiado la carrera por si algún día iba a requerir esos conocimientos por la falta de una persona con ellos, más que nada eran preventivos. Yo siempre solía pensar en el futuro y en las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir.

—Nop, yo estudié criminalística hasta el doctorado, aparte la música y la psicología junto con la medicina. Estoy capacitada para ser doctora, pero me llamó la atención trabajar para solucionar crímenes. —Desvié mi vista hacia la familia que estaba caminando muy tranquilamente. — Cuando resuelvo un caso que otra persona no pudo resolver, mi pecho se llena de una satisfacción por darle paz a los familiares de la víctima. Saber que pude detener a una persona o a un grupo de personas que cometieron asesinatos u homicidios, realmente me hace estar tranquila conmigo misma.

John me dio una sonrisa genuina, pude comprender que él había sentido la misma sensación por haber ayudado en la guerra. Esa señal ya era un avance de que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien.

Ese tipo me caía cada vez mejor y no podía dejar de pensar qué tipo de futuro nos iba a tener el destino.

—Oigan, quería invitarlos a almorzar para ponernos al día sobre nosotros. ¡Hay mucho qué contar! —Expresó Mike muy contento, yo inmediatamente salté feliz. Mi estómago había estado gruñendo porque no había desayunado, le traía muchas ganas a un capuchino.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con ello, tengo muchísima hambre. —Respondí sintiendo mi estómago.

—Eh… Yo realmente no quisiera entrometerme…—Declaró John algo inseguro. ¡Mala señal!

—Oh vamos, no nos estarás interrumpiendo. Así sirve que me cuentes cosas vergonzosas de Mike—sonreí descaradamente. —Me darías material para chantajearlo.

John se impresionó de la evolución de mi personalidad, según me contó tiempo después cuando éramos más familiarizados unos con otros, al principio tenía pinta de ser una persona muy tranquila y tímida, sin embargo; eso se fue al caño cuando empecé a ser bromas y empezar a sonreír cada vez más, posteriormente se empezó a notar mi hiperactividad debido a que siempre movía alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Aun así, eso lo motivó a intentar conocerme más.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería en frente del parque comenzamos a hablar sobre distintos temas, sobre la vida escolar de Mike y algunas situaciones chistosas que le había sucedido —un día John le dibujó un pene en su rostro cuando estaba dormido por la borrachera que se puso ese día, me reí mucho imaginándome a Mike con un pene amorfo pintado con un marcador— durante sus días de internado en el hospital. En cambio, como venganza, mi amigo me contó también situaciones vergonzosas de John, por ejemplo, un fin de semana él había llegado al hospital cuando se encontró a John vagando por los pasillos sin que ningún doctor lo pudiera ver, estaba intentando imitar al agente 007 (sí, estaba borracho) y justo cuando se iba a esconder detrás de un mueble se tropezó con sus pies y encima se le bajó los pantaloncillos porque no estaban bien ajustados por el cinturón, aparte, esos eran de una talla mayor a la suya, por lo que cayeron con facilidad.

Luego Mike comenzó a contar historias sobre lo que había ocurrido en algunas videollamadas, su jefe se percató que estaba mucho tiempo en la computadora en vez de estar dando clases, le llamó la atención y Mike salió castigado. No es algo muy importante, sin embargo, me dio mucha risa la cara que puso cuando vio a su jefe en frente de él con una expresión bastante enojada.

Estaba comiéndome mi sándwich de jamón tranquilamente cuando Mike decidió entablar otra conversación.

—Ella también tiene un don—Comentó Mike adentrándose a zona peligrosa, en ese momento yo no quería mostrar mi lado extraño hacia John, posiblemente lo podía asustar o incluso ofender.  
Le di un golpe en las costillas a Mike, pero no pude evitar que John le diera curiosidad y preguntara.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es? —Cuestionó echándome una mirada.

—Ella puede saber sobre el pasado de las personas con tan solo mirarlas—Dijo muy contento—Me sorprendió la primera vez que me dijo el mío, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Forcé una sonrisa, me molestó mucho que comentara eso, la primera vez que le detallé su pasado aclaré que nadie debía de saber que yo podía hacer eso, pero se le olvidó.

—¿Qué podrías decir de mí, Sherly? —Dijo John la frase que tanto temía. Él suponía que nada más era pura palabrería de Mike, sin embargo, se equivocaba.

Nada más pude suspirar y agachar la mirada.

—¿Afganistán o Iraq?

Ahí se comenzó a surgir un aura muy tensa, John se había quedado en shock por la pregunta y yo quería que el suelo me tragara en ese momento.

—¿Perdón?

—¿En cuál guerra participaste? ¿Afganistán o Iraq? Yo apuesto a que fue en Afganistán. —Bebí de mi capuchino, no paraba de mover la pierna por el nerviosismo.

—¿Le hablaste sobre mí? —Le preguntó a Mike.

—Ni una palabra. —Respondió algo divertido.

John me volvió a mirar algo asombrado, yo en cambio seguí mirando hacia otro lugar para evitar completamente su mirada. Eso era lo único que quería que sucediera en ese día que iba tan bien.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Finalmente expresó.

—No lo supe, lo observé. Mira, yo le comenté a Mike la primera vez que le eché un ligero "vistazo", que no le dijera a alguien más que yo podía hacer eso, pero al parecer lo olvidó. —Respondí de manera muy molesta hacia Mike, quién tragó un poco de saliva por el temor, le daba mucho miedo verme enojada y oh, lo estaba— Siento que puedo espantar a las personas con eso en vez de sorprenderlas, me ha pasado veces anteriores y ha terminado muy mal. John, yo realmente quiero establecer una amistad contigo y no deseo que por esta simple habilidad te puedas molestar o algo por el estilo.

Confesé intentando bajar mi mal humor, pensaba que ese día no había surgido efecto del todo el medicamento que me habían dado, percibía que con cualquier cosa iba a explotar. Sí, me podía enojar con Mike por revelar algo íntimo de mí frente a un desconocido, pero no a llegar a un grado en el cual ansiaba golpearlo. Mi carácter era algo exagerado.

—No creo que lo que digas me vaya a ofender, no te preocupes. —Me tranquilizó con una sonrisa suave, ese tipo de expresión siempre me recordaba a mi abuelo. De hecho, me cayó bien John porque él me daba una cierta aura similar a la que me daba mi antiguo compañero, cosa que no pudo evitar sensibilizar a mi corazón.

—Está bien, supe de un poco de tu "pasado" debido a que contemplé en tu complexión una postura demasiado recta, parecida a una instruida en el ejército. Posees un bronceado en tu cuerpo excepto en ciertas partes como las muñecas, diría que te fuiste a unas vacaciones y que pasaste mucho tiempo en el sol, pero no sostienes una buena estabilidad económica para que te hubieras dado ese detalle y además estuvieras bronceado por completo.  
«Así que, utilizaste ropa que te cubría por completo los brazos y las piernas, tienes una herida que yo considero psicosomática, te molesta tu pierna, pero cuando hablaste con Mike inmediatamente no te sentaste y perteneciste todo el tiempo parado mientras estábamos hablando; fue como si lo hubieses olvidado. Herida, postura y corte militar, cursaste con Mike en la misma carrera: médico militar, fuiste herido en batalla y las únicas guerras que pienso son en Afganistán o Iraq, podría decirte que te mantienes ahora con la pensión militar. Te diría más, sobre tu familia o eventos pasados, pero no tengo material con qué saberlo. Saqué mis conclusiones a partir de tu vestimenta y tu físico.»

Bebí el último sorbo de mi capuchino cuando concluí mi diálogo, John volvió a hacer esa expresión de asombro. Mike soltó una risa aliviado porque la tensión del ambiente se había esfumado por completo, para mi desgracia ya había terminado mi comida, pero tenía ansias de comer más. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo porque tendría que hacer más ejercicio de lo habitual. ¿No te comenté? Por meterme tanto en mi papel de persona "perfecta" mi cerebro desarrolló la obsesión de controlar mi peso para no volver a tener grasa de más en mi cuerpo, no es algo bueno querido lector, me era odioso estar todo el tiempo haciendo ejercicio a media noche por el sentido de culpabilidad.

Es cierto, tenía peso debajo de lo requerido, pero lo correcto era llegar a mi peso ideal y mantenerme ahí, sin bajar músculo ni subir grasa. Pero ya sabes, la obsesión.

No hagas eso, a medida que pasa el tiempo, todo ello se vuelve un gran problema.

Volviendo a la historia, John finalmente se recuperó y soltó una frase que no me esperaba para nada.

—¡Eso fue increíble, fascinante!

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso, ¿en serio alguien me había expresado algo que no era un insulto?

—¿D-De verdad? —Tartamudeé un poco sonrojada.

—Definitivamente, no me lo esperaba. Y tan sólo lo supiste con ver mi vestuario, es sorprendente.

Dejé ir un suspiro que no sabía que lo tenía guardado, absolutamente John era el compañero que tanto había esperado. Iba a ser una buena tarde por todo lo conocido.

* * *

.

" _El_ _encuentro_ _de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman_ _" ._

 **― Carl Gustav Jung.**

 **.**

Después del almuerzo caminamos otro rato más por el parque cercano al restaurante, pude percibir que John se sentía más cómodo conmigo y asimismo brindaba más sonrisas genuinas, no tardó mucho en comprender mi humor ligeramente negro y gracias a ello logré hacer bromas que le hacían reír. Mediante las conversaciones que teníamos descubrí que él estaba buscando también un departamento, Mike le preguntó que por qué no compartía un departamento conmigo y con otra persona para así hacernos más fácil pagar la renta. Y él le respondió: "¿quién querría compartir un departamento conmigo?" A lo cual Mike volvió a sacar la misma sonrisa que me dio, esa sonrisa no me daba mucha confianza y me hacía preguntarme qué demonios estaba planeando.

—Eres la tercera persona que me dice eso—Mi queridísimo amigo se ajustó su corbata.

—¿Quién fue la primera? —Interrogó John.

—Creo que yo fui la segunda, también tengo curiosidad saber quién nos quieres mostrar. Yo digo que no es una persona normal, y por justicia divina Mike, quita esa maldita sonrisa que me da escalofríos. —Hice una expresión de disgusto mientras tanteaba mis brazos.

—¡Lo siento! Es que juntarlos a los dos tal vez será un caos, pero también uno muy interesante de observar. Síganme, se los muestro ahora mismo.

John y yo nos miramos algo confusos, ¿por qué iba a ser un caos? Tal vez sería una persona que me iba a poder sacar de mis casillas, cosa que no es muy recomendable.

Nos guio hasta el hospital de San Bartolomé, dejamos nuestros abrigos en algún lugar y nos dirigimos hacia el piso de arriba donde estaba el laboratorio; no pude evitar sentir asco al entrar al hospital, me traía demasiados recuerdos no agradables para mí (por ejemplo, la muerte de mi gran compañero y algunas situaciones que no mencionaré pero que gracias a ellas me internaron en un hospital, por órdenes de mi padre fueron una mierda conmigo y me daban la comida más asquerosa que había probado en mi vida). Aun así, ignoré ese sentimiento y continué caminando por los pasillos, pareció una eternidad hasta que Mike abrió una puerta y entramos a la habitación. Escuché un "Este lugar ha cambiado" departe de John y un "Sí, bastante" de Mike, el médico militar estaba recordando ciertas cosas que había pasado en ese lugar.

Cuando divisé una mesa con varios instrumentos para hacer experimentos, una expresión de felicidad en mi rostro era muy notoria; ¡por alguna deidad, los instrumentos estaban súper cuidadísimos! Había microscopios, espectrofotómetros, centrífugas y una gran variedad de vasos de precipitado, balones de base plana y más, muchísimo más. Ignoré completamente al hombre que estaba haciendo experimentos allí y me dirigí a contemplar detenidamente los instrumentos, me impresionó bastante ver eso debido a que nunca había visto un laboratorio muy cuidado, en la escuela que había cursado los alumnos no se preocupaban para nada en cuidar los objetos prestados, de hecho; cada dos semanas algún instrumento se rompía por la torpeza de alguna persona, cosa que me hacía enfadar mucho. Teníamos poco material y ni aun así se esmeraban en cuidarlo, no es que etiquete a todas las escuelas de México de irresponsables por no cuidar su laboratorio (algunas no tenían los recursos para tener uno), nada más por experiencia podía decir que la mía era irresponsable.

—Mike, ¿me podrías prestar tu teléfono? El mío no tiene cobertura. —Al fin habló el hombre desconocido que, según yo, era la persona a la cuál veníamos a conocer.

—Usa el teléfono fijo. —Respondió Mike encogiéndose de hombros, le lancé una mirada algo molesta, ¡todavía seguía siendo algo flojo!

Él me sonrió algo incómodo, negué con la cabeza en total desacuerdo. Pensé en ese momento que los esfuerzos en la línea de Singapur estaban desapareciendo.

—Debo enviar mensajes. —Expresó el individuo secamente.

John inmediatamente sacó su teléfono y se lo ofreció. ¡Ay, era una cosita hermosa! Me dio demasiada ternura ver su expresión

—Ten, puedes usar el mío.

El tipo hizo una expresión minúscula de asombro, pero aceptó con gusto el teléfono. Fue allí cuando ya le di la atención debida al sujeto para echarle un "vistazo", podía sacar algunas conclusiones no muy útiles, sin embargo, me faltaban más cosas para saber de él, cosa que me irritó y que me interesó al mismo tiempo, era la primera persona a la cual no podía sacar algún dato interesante de su pasado. La única alternativa que tenía era convivir con él para conocerlo.  
Definitivamente no era un doctor, pero tenía la habilidad del análisis debido a la experiencia personal. El hombre en sí era, bueno, muy atractivo físicamente. Tenía un traje ajustado que permitía apreciar su alto y delgado cuerpo, podía calcular que medía un metro y ochenta y cuatro centímetros, era más alto que yo (1.70 heredados de mi padre enano). Cabello negro con unos rizos muy bien formados, definitivamente utilizaba productos para su cuidado. Piel pálida, no tanto como la mía. Y finalmente, sus pómulos, se veían tan altos y bien formados que me permitía pensar que, si lo golpeaba, definitivamente mi mano sufriría muchos daños. Combinando sus labios con un perfecto arco de cupido, obtienes a un hombre perfecto.

Él observó la habitación y detuvo su mirada en mí unos segundos para después obtener el celular de John.

Había algo en sus facciones faciales que me recordaban a alguien...  
Oh, fue algo muy interesante. Con razón Mike me comentó que me iba a caer bien, los misterios eran lo que prefería más en mi vida y resolverlos era una satisfacción.

—¿Afganistán o Iraq? —Dijo el castaño mientras escribía algunos mensajes en el celular de John.

John se quedó estupefacto, otra vez. Yo en cambio me quedé en shock durante unos segundos, ¿había encontrado otra persona que podía hacer deducciones? Iba buscando cobre y encontré oro.

—¿Cómo?

—¿En dónde fue, en Afganistán o Iraq?

En ese momento llegó una chica con dos cafés en sus manos, se podía ver algo nerviosa y retraída por las personas en el laboratorio. Tenía restos de labial, se lo quitó por inseguridad. Era una persona muy hogareña y trabajaba en la morgue, al parecer tenía un enamoramiento con la persona que nos dejó impresionados a los dos.

—Oh, Molly, café, gracias. ¿Qué pasó con tu labial? —Le preguntó mientras tomaba el café y se regresaba al lugar donde estaba, pude observar una mueca por lo caliente que estaba.

—Y-Yo no me sentí muy cómoda... —Contestó nerviosa.

—Oh, pensé que había sido un avance, ahora tu boca parece más... Pequeña.

Suspiré, era un genio, pero demasiado arrogante y al parecer no le importaba herir un poco los sentimientos de los demás. Me recordó bastante a mi compañero en sus tiempos de su juventud, él también poseía una inteligencia muy grande y hubo un periodo en el cuál su personalidad fue horrible. Pero debido a que se casó y tuvo sus hijos, su esposa (mi abuela, que descanse en paz) lo corrigió bastante y eso lo hizo cambiar, ella no sabía tan agradecido estaba mi compañero por haberle hecho eso.

En ese momento alguien apareció en mi mente: _"Mycroft Holmes"._

Todo concordó, su manera de actuar era muy semejante a la de él. Mr. Penguin me había comentado que tenía un hermano menor y que si lograba identificarlo, me alejara de él inmediatamente. Nunca supe por qué, no le veía nada fuera de lo normal. Fue por ello que ignoré sus advertencias y seguí en ese lugar.

—¿Qué piensan del violín? Cuando necesito pensar, toco el violín; paso días sin abrir la boca. ¿No les molesta? Los compañeros potenciales deben de saber lo peor de cada uno. —Finalizó regalándonos una desagradable sonrisa fingida, también sufría de cambios de humor. Rodeé los ojos al mismo tiempo en que caminé por el laboratorio pensando, era muy posible que iba a ser un dolor en el culo como Mycroft o tal vez más dramático, si es así entonces ya sabía cómo controlarlo.

—¿Le comentaste algo sobre nosotros, Mike? —Preguntó John escuchándose cada vez más confuso. Haciendo caso a mi curiosidad, miré el experimento que estaba haciendo el hombre, quién alzó una ceja hacia mi dirección. Le sonreí y continué viendo como el líquido se transformaba lentamente. Wow, era muy hipnotizante.

—Ni una palabra. —Mike disfrutaba bastante el momento, dejé que el silencio albergara toda la habitación. Quería ver cómo John respondía a este tipo de situaciones inesperadas que no te suceden dos veces en la vida, yo sabía que él podía manejarlo bien.

—Entonces, ¿quién mencionó sobre compañeros de piso? —Habló cada vez más tenso, oh, su lado militar estaba saliendo. Muy, muy divertido.

—Yo lo hice, le mencioné a Mike que era un hombre difícil para ser compañero de piso. Y aquí está después del almuerzo con un viejo amigo que veo que acaba de llegar del servicio militar en Afganistán y una amiga muy querida, no fue muy difícil saberlo. —Contestó muy simple y poniéndose su abrigo, al parecer ya se estaba preparando para retirarse.

—¿Cómo supiste de Afganistán? —Le preguntó John mirándome, yo me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a la puerta justo donde estaba Mike. Lo más lógico era que lo sabía por las mismas observaciones que le había hecho anteriormente. El tipo se puso su bufanda azul y pude ver que el objeto tenía varios años pero que estaba muy cuidado, lo atesoraba muchísimo. Tal vez había sido un regalo de Mommy Holmes.

—Ya vi un lugar en el centro de Londres, juntos sí podríamos pagarlo. Veámonos allí mañana a las 7 de la noche —Se puso sus guantes listos para salir mientras caminaba hacia John, fue allí cuando me percaté, el siguiente día ya llegaba Mary y le había prometido que mis cosas ya estarían fuera del departamento antes de que llegara, entré inmediatamente en pánico —, discúlpenme, pero dejé mi fuete en la morgue.

Continuó mientras ponía su celular en el bolsillo del abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de llegar me recorrió con la mirada una vez más, yo estaba enviándole un mensaje a Mycroft pidiéndole de favor que mandara a alguien a mi departamento para sacar mis cosas y mandarlas a la dirección que pronto iba a decir su hermanito.

—¿Nada más así? —John seguía demasiado tenso, el sujeto se volvió hacia nosotros.

—¿Nada más así qué? —Su mirada era algo pesada y provocaría sentir incómodos a los demás, alcé mi ceja impaciente por la dirección, Mycroft me la estaba preguntando.

—Nos acabamos de conocer, ¿y ya compartiremos departamento? —Preguntó John algo incrédulo, mantuve mi expresión neutra. Era lógico la reacción que estaba teniendo, ¿qué tal si el tipo era un asesino? Él necesitaba saber con quién estaba contactando realmente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Cuestionó el hermano de Mycroft un poco fuera de lugar.

—No sé ni dónde es el departamento, ni conozco tu nombre. —Respondió John haciendo una mueca con sus labios, me miró buscando algún signo de preocupación en mi rostro, cosa que no encontró. En cambio, me descubrió con una expresión de diversión en mi rostro, el tipo que estaba conociendo era muy interesante y había ciertas características opuestas a la personalidad de Mycroft. Fue error mío compararlos la primera vez que lo vi, pero no podía evitarlo.

Pude descubrir un destello de entretenimiento en los ojos del hombre mientras analizaba mi expresión, eso provocó que saliera de mi ensueño y entrecerrara los ojos para ver su próximo movimiento.

—Sé que eres un médico militar y que has sido devuelto a casa desde Afganistán. Sé que tienes un hermano que se preocupa por ti, pero no le pides ayuda porque no lo apruebas... Posiblemente porque es un alcohólico, o más posible porque abandonó recientemente a su esposa. Y sé que tu terapeuta piensa que tu cojera es psicosomática, cosa que es correcto, me temo. —John se levantó bien y arrastró los pies torpemente. —Eso es suficiente para saber, ¿no lo crees?

Nos interrogó con aire algo arrogante mientras se giraba y caminaba otra vez hacia la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a salir, pero se regresó para inclinarse a la puerta y mirarnos.

—Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es 221B Baker Street—Fue lo último antes de hacer un clic con su lengua, me guiñó el ojo antes de dirigir su cabeza hacia Mike—Buena tarde.

Él le alzó el pulgar como signo de aprobación y Sherlock salió por la puerta, no pude evitar soltar un silbido. Ese había sido un show muy dramático y muy entretenido de ver, además dijo algunas cosas que yo no había obtenido, suponía que lo había logrado descubrir porque agarró el celular de John; y bueno, finalmente le pude enviar la dirección a Mycroft para que él comenzara a trabajar. John nos vio a Mike y a mí con un gesto de incredulidad.

Mi amigo se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, él siempre es así. — Otra sonrisa perturbadora apareció en su rostro.

—Bueno, supongo que acabo de conocer a mi mejor amigo. —Dije riéndome de mis propias palabras.

Mike dejó salir la carcajada que estaba guardando desde hacía un rato, John todavía no había digerido completamente lo que había pasado. Le di unas palmaditas en su hombro para que se relajara.

—¡Vamos John! Será una nueva aventura, además, si él intenta aprovecharse de ti, lo golpearé con toda mi fuerza. —Le alcé el pulgar.

—¿En serio irás mañana a ver el departamento? —Me dijo intentando ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro por lo que había dicho.

—¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ya mandé mis cosas para el apartamento. —Miré la hora, lo único que me tenía que preocupar sobre ello era decirle al hermanito de Mr. Penguin que ya necesitaba mudarme al departamento. Mary no era capaz de echarme de su departamento, pero yo no quería seguir abusando de su hospitalidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —John me miró asustado, no le daba mucha confianza el dejarme en un departamento con un hombre desconocido.

—Tengo que irme de mi departamento, la dueña que me lo prestó llega mañana en la noche. —Estaba muy feliz de que al fin iba a volverá ver a Mary, la extrañaba muchísimo.

—Sherlock no es una persona que se aproveche de ella John, no te preocupes. —Lo calmó Mike—Además, si intenta hacer algo, ella no dudaría en golpearlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y John no pudo hacer más que esperar hasta el siguiente día para cuidarme, después de estar en el laboratorio nos despedimos en la salida del hospital. Mike necesitaba ya irse a firmar unos documentos y John tenía que hablar con su madre, quién estaba muy preocupada por él. Le prometí que le iba a mandar algún mensaje por si necesitaba su ayuda, al menos eso lo iba a calmar por un rato.  
Tenía toda la tarde libre, así que tomé taxi para dirigirme al departamento donde se suponía que íbamos a vernos. Cuando llegué al edificio fui recibida por una mujer de mayor edad, de una estatura pequeña y con cabello castaño claro, vestía de una blusa de vestir color verde y una falda larga de un tono más oscuro. Me preguntó si necesitaba algo y le comenté que me iba a mudar junto con un inquilino suyo llamado Sherlock, ella inmediatamente sonrió feliz y me dijo que había amenazado a Sherlock con que no lo iba a dejar quedarse en su edificio si no conseguía algún compañero de piso, pensó que no lo iba a lograr. Ella se preocupaba demasiado por él, si de por sí ya lo veía muy solitario, vivir en un departamento sin algún contacto humano era preocupante para ella. Por alguna razón me dio las gracias por quedarme con Sherlock.

Me dio una copia de la llave del departamento y me lo enseñó, al entrar a la habitación un olor que sólo tenían los libros antiguos se impregnó en mi olfato. Me agradó bastante la sensación de calidez en el departamento, al mismo tiempo me dio curiosidad el ver tantos objetos esparcidos por la habitación.

—Por Dios, este muchacho no se dio tiempo de arreglar todo esto. —Expresó exasperada la Sra. Hudson— ¡Pero mira que desorden!

Solté una pequeña risa, al parecer tenía algo que hacer ese día para dejar de lado el orden. Sherlock se veía como una persona que se preocupaba por vestirse bien y mantener sus cosas en orden.

—Seguramente no le ha dado tiempo de arreglar todo eso—Me adentré más a la habitación y miré hacia mi lado izquierdo, me percaté que había una pequeña cocina con unos instrumentos de laboratorios encima de una mesa, ¿realmente hacía experimentos en la cocina? Me pregunté durante mucho tiempo cómo no había podido envenenarse con alguna sustancia.

—Espero que sí, querida, ¿no gustas de una taza de té? —Me ofreció.

—Está bien, muchísimas gracias Sra. Hudson. —Le agradecí ocultando mi gesto de disgusto, no podía rechazarle algo, hubiese sido de muy mala educación.

Temo decir que no me agrada para nada el té, yo prefería un café, un capuchino o un chocolate. Mi sentido del gusto hallaba muy simple el té.

—Pero no te acostumbres querida, no soy tu ama de llaves. Oh, por cierto, hay dos cuartos arriba por si quieres ocupar uno. —Fue lo último que advirtió antes de irse.

Me quedé ahí unos minutos, me había metido sin permiso a un departamento del hermano menor de Mr. Penguin y lo reacción más posible de Sherlock era la molestia. Pude haberlo amenazado antes, pero él ya se había ido. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, ya estaban mis cosas ahí en el departamento.  
Al ver de manera muy detallada todas las cosas desordenadas una sensación de molestia apareció en mi estómago, me empecé a marear y a respirar con dificultad. No toleraba habitar en un lugar demasiado desordenado, no podía pensar bien. Mi compañero me educó en un lugar limpio y siempre me decía lo siguiente: _"La mente debe de estar como tu hogar, limpio. Hija, esto se debe a que, si requieres pensar una acción muy importante, tu cerebro debe de estar limpio de distracciones, si no, es posible que obtengas un resultado no muy favorable."_

Soy una persona muy extraña, lo que hice fue cambiarme de ropa: Me puse mi camisón y me hice una media coleta con el poco cabello que tenía, posteriormente me puse a ordenar las cosas. Sherlock tenía una colección de libros sobre química orgánica, los cuales después de limpiarlos acomodé en un estante que estaba junto a la ventana. La caja de cartón que tenía un montón de archivos preferí dejarlos encima de un sillón, todas las cajas que tenían objetos personales de Sherlock opté con dejarlos en la única habitación que estaba ocupada (lo cual suponía que era suya).

Algo que me interesó fue una foto de él de pequeño junto con un perro de color negro, ese objeto tenía una frase escrita: _"Barba roja y yo, ¡mejores amigos!"._ Esa foto tenía muchos años, pero era muy querida. Sin embargo, no entendía el porqué estaba tan oculta entre sus cosas. Era como si quería evitar verla. Tal vez la pasó algo a su perrito para que él, por el dolor, decidiera olvidar eso.

Saqué mi aspiradora de unas de mis cajitas y quité todo el polvo de la habitación, estaba reflexionando sobre el qué le había llevado a Sherlock desarrollar una personalidad así. Si poseía las mismas habilidades que yo, entones era lógico que las personas lo tacharan como una persona extraña. Si a las personas no les importaban los sentimientos de Sherlock y lo herían, ¿entonces por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Eso explicaría la poca sensibilidad al decir algún defecto de los demás, sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Me mudé hacia el escritorio, tenía más cajas con libros. Los puse en los otros estantes pequeños que no habían sido ocupados. Por lo que vi, le encantaban las novelas de Shakespeare, también le agradaba leer de temática policiaca. En general podía confirmar que sus gustos se dirigían más a los escritores del siglo XIV.

Después de recoger todo, saqué un trapo y comencé a hacer brillar a los muebles, ya me estaba poniendo a gusto en la habitación, pero la culpa en mi mente no paraba de hablarme. Sherlock se iba a enojar por haber tocado sus cosas, súper buena primera impresión. ¿Recuerdan que quería mostrar a una chica perfecta y no a un ser extraño obsesionado con varias cosas? Pues obviamente no duré mucho.

Después de unas tres horas de estar moviendo y acomodando cosas, pude por fin terminar mi ardua tarea. Para ser un poco más organizados respecto a los experimentos, metí mi pequeño refrigerador para meter las pruebas inconclusas. Para concluir introduje un mueble lo suficiente grande para meter todos los instrumentos.

Nunca había estado tan satisfecha de mi trabajo.

* * *

 **Finalmente llegamos al final de la primera parte!**

 **Sé que es algo extraño como Eryn entró al departamento como si nada, pero déjame decirte que su rostro puede hacer sentir seguro a cualquiera, es por ello que la Sra. Hudson la dejó pasar con toda confianza.**

 **Será algo difícil narrar la reacción de Sherlock, ¡pero será algo interesante por leer!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer este largo capítulo, posteriormente habrá más actualizaciones.**


	5. ¡El juego está en marcha!

**CAPÍTULO V:** MI NUEVO COMPAÑERO, MIKE Y MR. PENGUIN JUNIOR

 **SUBCAPÍTULO II:** EL JUEGO ESTÁ EN MARCHA

* * *

*** Nuevos conceptos:

Nadie: Narrador omnisciente.

Ella: La protagonista es la narradora.

* * *

.

" _El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos." —William Shakespeare (1564-1616). Escritor británico._

 **NADIE**

 **.**

Eryn se levantó del sofá con una expresión neutral, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, sin embargo, su mente seguía activa. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento para distraerse? Trató de buscar algo en la habitación, ella no tenía ganas de hacer experimentos así que descartó completamente la cocina. Una opción que tenía era meter su nariz en el baúl de recuerdos de Sherlock que tenía escondido en una caja fuerte, pero él podía llegar en cualquier momento y atraparla en el momento justo. Eso no le convenía.  
Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre algo, ya no tenía su compañero y John estaba en su departamento investigando sobre Sherlock. ¿Qué opción tenía? El cráneo que estaba posicionado encima de la chimenea era su única alternativa.

—Hace rato te nombré Wilson, a mi parecer es un nombre perfecto. —Sujetó el objeto entre sus manos—No te preocupes en contestarme las preguntas que haga al aire, tan sólo escúchame.

Se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba frente a la ventana y puso a Wilson en sus piernas, Eryn dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que iban paseando por la calle de Baker Street. Podía percibir el nivel de estrés y la fatiga en sus rostros, era otro día laboral dominado por la rutina.

—¿Sabes? Una vez tuve un amigo muy querido, lo conocí a través de internet. Nos costó varios años poder vernos en persona, no fue hasta la mitad de mi licenciatura cuando lo pude ver. —Una mirada de nostalgia apareció en su pequeño semblante. —Él era lo que esperaba, un psicópata astuto, maquiavélico y de gran mal genio, pero su sentido del humor era interesante. El motivo por el cual quería conocerlo era el poder estudiar en vivo la personalidad de un psicópata, lo logré, sin embargo, tuve que pasar por unas ciertas dificultades.

Una imagen de un sujeto con piel sumamente pálida apareció en la mente de Eryn, quién sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda. La experiencia que había tenido con él tuvo una gran cantidad de emociones intensas, tantas que se podría clasificar como traumática. Su cerebro intentó bloquearla, pero Eryn siempre se esforzaba en recordar lo que había pasado con exactitud y era imposible borrarlo.  
No quería huir de su pasado, su pasado la hacía más fuerte mentalmente.

—Tenía que actuar con cuidado, fingir que no conocía de su espantosa personalidad que tenía oculta para poder analizar los cambios que él hacía. Al principio se portó muy amable conmigo, era muy divertido y "feliz". —Hizo gesto de comillas cuando mencionó la última palabra— Al pasar los seis meses, él dio comienzo a la manipulación en mi persona. Procuró cambiarme de pensar respecto a unas cosas, por ejemplo: ¿por qué tenía que seguir las normas de mi país? Si el mismo gobierno me engañaba, me agredía y robaba mi capital, ¿por qué no podía hacer yo lo mismo? Para él, eso era injusto.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en las facciones de Eryn al recordar cuánto quería reírse por la táctica de manipulación que había utilizado Feux*. En ese tiempo su amigo no la conocía completamente, nada más había convivido con una de sus personalidades inocentes que había creado para él.

—Le seguí su diminuto juego, eso me ayudó muchísimo. Pude encontrar sus debilidades, una sería el temor de que su verdadera identidad fuera rebelada con las suficientes pruebas además de hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Otro es la arrogancia, la ira y finalmente, la sensación de vacío existencial por eventos del pasado. —Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, todo ese tiempo estaba sentada a la orilla del asiento. —A los próximos 2 años me percaté que dejó de intentar manipularme, al fin comprendió que nunca me iba a hacer cambiar de parecer. Para mi desconcierto, comenzó a cuidarme de manera muy protectora y me trataba como "suya".

De nuevo esa sensación borrosa en su vista, siempre sucedía cuando quería recordar más detalle sobre lo que le había ocurrido. El último recuerdo que obtuvo fue estar encerrada en una habitación sumamente oscura, Feux siempre trataba de analizar qué hacía ella en esas situaciones. Quería saber si la chica dependía de los demás, de la comunicación para ser verdaderamente ella. Para su sorpresa no fue así, continuó comportándose normal después de estar encerrada varias semanas. No le afectó para nada.  
Una nueva imagen apareció en su mente, ella estaba en un parque guardando la tesis que presentó sobre la personalidad psicópata de su "mejor amigo". Estaba tan feliz por la calificación que le habían dado, por ello no se percató que Feux se acercaba sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que sintió que la arrastraban hacia un pequeño automóvil. Ella reconoció su perfume y su físico, era la única persona que utilizaba una marca específica de chicles con un olor peculiar. En ese momento recordó sus pensamientos, se cuestionaba el porqué estaba siendo raptada. ¿Acaso Feux ya la había empezado a ver como una posible víctima? ¿o simplemente la había visto así desde un principio?

Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con sus manos apretando ligeramente a Wilson, en otra parte de Baker Street un alto hombre con un abrigo y una bufanda se adentraba al edificio para comenzar a intentar poner orden en su nuevo departamento. Quería, como siempre, dar una buena impresión de él. Aunque al final iba a terminar encerrado en su palacio mental para entretenerse las últimas horas de la tarde.  
Pensaba en permitirle a su cuerpo dormir un poco, aunque le incomodara, ya había permanecido despierto tantos días que rompió su récord de falta de sueño y no podía darse el lujo de seguir activo otros días más.  
Contestando unos mensajes del Inspector Lestrade subió las escaleras de madera, al parecer la Sra. Hudson había salido por las compras de la despensa debido a que se podía percibir un poco de tranquilidad en el piso principal.  
Soltando un suspiro estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando percibió un olor muy agradable, familiar y peculiar dentro de su departamento, eso le provocó parar y pensar unos instantes. La señora Hudson no pudo haber entrado a limpiar su departamento porque, en primera, ella siempre recalcaba que no era una mucama y segunda, no había la suficiente confianza para que ella entrara a su departamento sin su presencia para poder mover algunas cosas; su personalidad no era así, no le agradaba agarrar los objetos personales de los demás sin permiso de ellos, así que llegó a la conclusión de que una persona desconocida entró a su departamento. Pero ¿por qué el olor? ¿acaso era una trampa?  
Un pensamiento interrumpió su plan para asaltar a la persona dentro de su departamento: _"Mi madre"._ Oh, por supuesto. Con razón la sensación de familiaridad, su madre le encantaba el olor a lavanda y siempre escogía los productos con ese aroma. Además, le encantaba interrumpir en sus espacios personales cuando menos se lo esperaba, suponía que fue un error compartirle la dirección de su nuevo hogar por si necesitaba alguna cosa. Para agregar, a ella se le hacía inevitable limpiar su desorden cuando él no estaba, era una costumbre que desarrolló cuando él estaba en su juventud.  
Se maldijo mentalmente, ¿cómo había podido cometer el mismo error dos veces? Sinceramente su mente estaba tan concentrada en los casos que le dio Lestrade que pasó por alto esa posibilidad.  
En ese momento, lo único que tenía pensado era sacarla de ahí lo antes posible, no sin darle una taza de té para que no se quejara de más.

Con una expresión de enojo y cansancio entró al departamento de un solo golpe y soltó:

—Madre, te he dicho mil veces que no entraras a mi departame…nt…o. —Una mirada de confusión apareció en su rostro cuando se percató de la presencia de Eryn, que estaba sentada con su amigo en sus piernas. Tenía una gran expresión fuera de lugar.  
Eryn salió de su enseño algo desconcertada, ¿qué había sido eso? Fue algo innovador que su mente ocultó, algo que le había hecho Feux después de raptarla le provocó la repentina pérdida de memoria. Al fin había descubierto parte del centro del trauma.

Miró a Sherlock, él la analizó detenidamente otra vez. Eryn no supo cómo reaccionar, la había atrapado en uno de sus insignificantes cinco minutos de reflexión. Fue un suceso bastante incómodo para los dos, uno estaba buscando por qué se encontraba ella ahí y la otra simplemente esperaba una reacción de parte de él. Pero no, los dos se quedaron observando uno al otro; para su sorpresa, Sherlock no pudo observar acontecimientos importantes de ella, una palabra en su cerebro nada más la describía como "una mujer ordinaria y aburrida"; su vestimenta dictaba a gritos que era una persona preocupada por su físico y su rostro mostraba inseguridad. Sin embargo, algo en ella no cuadraba, un elemento faltaba en todo su ser. Aunque se esforzaba en encontrarlo, no lo ubicaba; ¿cómo supo que algo había mal? Él no lo sabía y odiaba admitir que lo advirtió por intuición, el tan sólo mirarla le provocaba un vacío enorme y una impresión de falsedad.  
Pasaron los minutos, la chica se levantó de la silla y dejó a Wilson en su lugar para dirigirse hacia el detective. Una sonrisa era visible en su expresión, Sherlock había pensado que ella era su madre y ya iba a empezar a hacer un berrinche por ello. La personalidad del tipo le recordaba mucho a la de un niño, le resultaba tierno pero divertido a la vez.

—¿Se podría saber el por qué está aquí? —Cuestionó Sherlock relajándose un poco por la falta de tensión en el aire, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso junto con su bufanda en el perchero de madera que estaba junto a la puerta. Examinó su departamento y se percató que todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido por completo, fueron reemplazadas por un lugar _extremadamente_ limpio. Los muebles de madera brillaban como si lucieran nuevos, no había signos del polvo en las ventanas, todo estaba en perfecto orden. ¿Por qué había aseado toda la habitación?

—No es algo complicado, permítame explicarle la situación Sr. Holmes. Ah, y no me hables de usted, me incomoda un poco. —Eryn se recargó en la chimenea de madera con una ligera, Sherlock intentó sacar otra vez más deducciones de ella. Pero no, seguía manteniendo los mismos resultados. —Mi situación es la siguiente, me prestaron un departamento por una determinada cantidad de tiempo, el cual ya se concluyó. Siendo sincera, fue falta de responsabilidad mía el no conseguirlo antes y ahora requiero un departamento para vivir un tiempo. La opción de compartir un espacio con usted me conviene, sin embargo, no puedo esperar hasta mañana. Así que me he tomado la molestia de hacerle una pequeña visita.

—Oh…—Sherlock guardó silencio unos segundos sin saber qué responder, le favorecía que otra persona le auxiliara con los gastos del departamento (ese pensamiento calmó su ligera molestia), no porque le faltaban los recursos para pagarlo; sino más bien para evitarse problemas con la Sra. Hudson. Esa mujer no le iba a permitir vivir solo en ese espacio porque temía que algún día lo iría a destruir por algunos de sus experimentos o algunos inconvenientes, más que nada no quería que él estuviera sin algún contacto con otro ser humano. Ese tipo de pensamiento le extrañó demasiado, él siempre había vivido solo después de liberarse de las garras de su madre y viajaba por lugares sin algún problema, ella lo sabía; entonces, ¿por qué la Sra. Hudson insistió mucho hasta hartarlo y lograr obtener lo que ella quería? Nunca lo supo. —No tengo ningún contratiempo respecto a eso.

—¡Excelente! Me esperaba una reacción más explosiva. —Eryn estiró sus brazos un poco más relajada—Para tener una buena convivencia te comentaré algunos defectos de mi persona, ya lo dijiste, "los compañeros potenciales deben saber lo peor de cada uno". Soy una horrible limpiadora compulsiva, por eso el departamento está así de impecable; además tengo mis reglas para el espacio en el departamento. Me incomoda estar en un lugar muy… Saturado de cosas y polvoriento, me impide concentrarme. Así que, si no hay ningún conflicto con eso, lo demás será muy fácil. No te molestaré y tú tampoco me molestarás, a menos que quieras desarrollar una amistad conmigo. Créeme, te podrás arrepentir, pero es tu responsabilidad.  
«En segunda, la cocina. Puede ser el mejor laboratorio que haya existido en toda la vida, pero ese espacio no está para ello; tus experimentos inconclusos están en el refrigerador que puse junto al microondas y deseo que se mantengan ahí, no quiero que mis alimentos sean contaminados por químicos. Te comento que también metí un mueble para poner todos los instrumentos, no pretendo romper uno porque esté casi a la orilla de la mesa. Y bueno, supongo que es todo. ¿Tienes algún problema?»

A medida que Eryn hablaba, la molestia de Sherlock fue incrementando cada vez más hasta convertirse en enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a modificar el _laboratorio_ que había construido? ¿Cómo pudo mover sus cosas sin pensar siquiera en que era posible que él se hubiera enojado? Era increíble el nivel de descaro que había tomado ella, según él. La imagen que había formado de ella al principio cambió radicalmente, en ese momento la vio como una mujer controladora compulsiva y obsesionada con el orden; y sí, eso lo enfadaba demasiado. ¡Era idéntica a su madre! ¡Por dios! ¿Quién querría vivir con una persona casi igual en personalidad a la de su madre? ¡Nadie! Lo peor es que no tenía argumentos válidos para contraatacar, ella tenía derecho en tomar parte de la cocina y dividir los espacios para evitar conflictos futuros debido a que también iba a pagar el alquiler, aun así, ella debió esperarlo para conversar esa situación.  
Eso le provocó irritarse más.  
—¡Pero si ese espacio funciona mejor para laboratorio! ¿Quién necesita comer? Es aburrido y nada más lo que ocasiona es que mi cerebro se distraiga por la digestión. —Expresó finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

Eryn alzó una ceja interesada por la transformación de la personalidad de Sherlock, ¿en serio iba a acudir al berrinche porque no podía contra sus razones de la división del espacio? Hizo caso omiso de la sensación de familiaridad, Mr. Penguin realizaba esas acciones cuando no podía mantener la situación controlada y a Eryn le divertía muchísimo como él trataba de pelear contra su juicio.  
—Mi cuerpo requiere de alimento, no soy un dios para mantenerme sin alguna fuente de energía. Yo nunca mencioné que no podía ser laboratorio, sí lo puede ser siempre y cuando mantengas los experimentos inconclusos junto con los instrumentos en su lugar cuando los termines de utilizar. Cada quién respeta su espacio y no hay problemas, no es algo difícil de seguir. Simplemente utilizas, limpias y guardas. Fin.

Sherlock gimió frustrado y decidió dar por terminada la conversación con esa chica, se dirigió hacia su recámara, se metió y cerró su puerta. Iba a salirse con la suya más tarde, en ese momento quería adentrarse a su palacio mental y olvidar todo ese problema. Mientras tanto Eryn se quedó en la sala principal con un gesto pensativo, al final Sherlock sí se había enfadado con ella. Aun así, se encogió de hombros y optó por dejarlo en paz, todavía no había forjado una profunda relación con él y se había preocupado mucho por la reacción que iba a tener para tan sólo darse cuenta después que, al final no le iba a tomar mucha importancia si se enojaba con ella o no. En ese momento su mente estaba concentrada en intentar recuperar el recuerdo que estaba teniendo antes de la intromisión de Sherlock, la única diferencia era que se había cambiado de la silla al sofá que estaba pegado junto con la pared; respiró hondo antes de cerrar los ojos y recuperar la imagen para analizarla.  
Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

.

* * *

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol ya había salido entre las nubes, no duró mucho debido a que las nubes lo volvieron a ocultar. Eryn se había quedado toda la noche pensando en ese maldito fragmento de recuerdo que no logró recuperar del todo, valió un poco la pena, sin embargo, tenía que cambiarse para ir a ver a hacer papeles en la oficina. Su "queridísimo" amigo Anderson le dejó todo el papeleo como venganza por haberle robado su caso, por ello estaba obligada a asistir ese día al trabajo. Como si no tuviera otra cosa más importante qué hacer.  
Al parecer Sherlock se había ido del departamento para asistir a un lugar importante porque la ducha estaba repleta de gotas de agua en el suelo, olvidó cerrar su shampoo y la crema para afeitar, además se podía sentir el calor todavía. La chica disfrutó de un rápido y pacífico baño, después se puso una blusa gris y unos jeans. Algo que la ponía muy feliz es que ese día iba ir John a su departamento para decidir si iba a quedarse o no, ella sabía completamente que él aceptaría sin duda alguna vivir en ese departamento. Suponía que el fondo militar no le alcanzaba los suficiente para mantener la renta del departamento junto con su alimentación de cada día, iba a tardarse días en conseguir trabajo. Le era muy beneficioso la oferta que le dio Sherlock, no podía negárselo. Para añadir, ¡ella iba a estar allí! ¿No había más razones para quedarse?  
Tomó un taxi a regañadientes, por lo general ella se iba caminando hacia su trabajo, pero se le hizo tarde ese día. Daba la casualidad de que se topó con el mismo taxista que le ofreció su número para viajes o una que otra charla, el señor estaba muy feliz de encontrársela otra vez y empezaron a charlar de manera muy animada hasta que Eryn tuvo que bajarse del automóvil. En ese lapso el señor le contó sobre la terrible enfermedad que estaba sufriendo, en cualquier momento él podía caer muerto y meramente dejar a sus hijos sin una figura paterna. La joven no supo qué decir, siempre desde pequeña se cuestionaba el por qué la mayoría de las mejores personas terminaban con una muerte cruel; el señor nada más quería darles una mejor calidad de vida a sus descendencias, pero, no podía lograrlo con ese dilema que cargaba.  
Lo último que le comentó antes de despedirse fue: "Debería pasar más tiempo con sus hijos en vez de estar encerrado en este automóvil, no sabrá cuanto arrepentimiento tendrán ellos por no haber pasado mucho tiempo con usted. Por favor disfrute su vida."

El siguiente rato fue muy, muy aburrido. Anderson la iba a visitar cada media hora para reírse de su impaciencia al rellenar los papeles, Eryn cada hora iba perdiendo la paciencia. Eso era lo que le desagradaba de ser detective, siempre tenía que rellenar papeleo y no podía hacer que otra persona lo hiciera. En fin, terminó de realizar eso lo antes posible para poder irse; Lestrade le ofreció unos casos, pero al momento de enseñarle los datos que tenía, Eryn dictaba quien era el asesino u homicida. Terminó el trabajo muy "rápido", entre comillas debido a que aun así llegó exactamente a las 7 para ver a John.  
Caminó por Baker Street muy contenta, desde lejos pudo percibir a John con su bastón y una chamarra negra. Tenía una expresión de nerviosismo e incomodidad, así que se apresuró para saludarlo.

—¡John! —Habló la chica envolviéndolo en un abrazo después de que él tocara la puerta del edifico — ¡Sí viniste! Estoy muy feliz, espero que te guste el departamento. Es muy acogedor.

—O-Oh, Sherly. Hola —John correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa—No me esperaba verte aquí, pensé que estabas ocupada con Lestrade.

—Sí lo estaba, pero pude sacármelo de encima.

Ella le había dado su número el día anterior antes de que se fuera, quería seguir manteniendo un contacto con él y quejarse sobre lo que le pasaba. Mike todavía no era muy acostumbrado a utilizar las llamadas, él prefería mensajear; en cambio, Eryn le agradaba más entablar una conversación mediante la voz porque así sabía (mediante el tono) lo que sentían las personas. Habló con John mientras hacía su monótono trabajo, se descargaba con él contándole lo que le sucedía, John era la persona más comprensiva que había conocido en su vida aparte de su compañero de vida. Le aconsejó sabiamente y se reía de ciertas situaciones que lo ameritaban, Eryn le recordaba mucho a su hermana cuando era adolescente. En esa época la niña estaba hecha una bola de hormonas y tenía una variedad de múltiples personalidades, es por eso por lo que John aprendió a cómo tratar ese tipo de personas.  
Eryn era la versión más joven de su hermana, pero era la versión que tomó el camino correcto. No se envició con el alcohol ni mucho menos decidió dejar a su pareja por lo mismo.  
Los dos observaron cómo el hombre de rizos cafés bajaba de un taxi, portaba un traje negro cubierto por su abrigo y bufanda favoritos. Sherlock le sonrió a John como gesto de saludo y miró un poco rígido a Eryn, quién le guiñó un ojo divertida.

—Hola—Sherlock le pagó al taxista a través de la ventanilla del vehículo.

—Señor Holmes, mucho gusto. —John ofreció su mano y Sherlock la aceptó con todo gusto.

—Ah, Sherlock nada más por favor. Buena noche, Sherly. —Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia ella, quién suspiró un poco triste. Ese tipo de saludos formales le desgradaba mucho, se sentían fríos y sin importancia a comparación de los saludos que se daban en su país natal. Definitivamente tenía que enseñarles una nueva forma para todo, parecían robots cuando se comportaban así.  
Para molestarlo más, Eryn optó por saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, esta acción perturbó un poco la mente de Sherlock durante unos segundos.

—Buena noche, Sherlock. —Le sonrió para después dirigirse hacia John, quién miraba entretenido aquella escena.

—Bueno, al parecer este lugar es excelente. Debe ser caro. —Comentó John mientras miraba alrededor de la calle. La chica asintió en total acuerdo, ese lugar era el mejor que los otros departamentos que había revisado en Londres. Las ventajas de ser Sherlock Holmes, posiblemente le había hecho un favor a la Sra. Hudson para permitirle una renta favorable.

—Ah, la Sra. Hudson, la casera. Me dio un trato especial debido a que me debe un favor, hace unos años su esposo fue sentenciado a muerte en Florida. Fui capaz de ayudarla. —Les dijo Sherlock con tranquilidad, Eryn entrecerró sus ojos sabiendo que había algo más.

—¿Entonces ayudaste a evitar que mataran a su esposo? —Cuestionó John algo confundido por lo que estaba escuchando, a su lado se encontraba la joven sonriendo a más no poder. Había casi atinado al blanco, pero lo de asegurar la muerte del esposo de la Sra. Hudson, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Oh, no. Me aseguré de ello. —Le respondió Sherlock a John cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió revelando al cuerpo de la Sra. Hudson, quién sonriente abrazó al castaño oscuro. Él correspondió al abrazo rápidamente para después presentarlos, a Eryn no se le hacía extraño que la mujer tratara al hermanito de Mr. Penguin como si fuera su madre; se podía ver claramente cómo la señora había desarrollado una relación materna con Sherlock, a veces ese comportamiento de las mujeres se le hacía admirable a Eryn. Las mujeres mayores, aunque no fueran las progenitoras de la persona que le agarró cariño, la mayoría actuaba como si lo fueran.

—Sra. Hudson, le presento a el doctor John Watson y la señorita Sherly Moore.

Eryn le brindó un acogedor abrazo, en cambio John le ofreció un saludo de manos. De nuevo las formalidades, Eryn no comprendía porqué le fastidiaba que la gente se comportara así; tal vez porque ella no era una persona que se comportaba formalmente. ¿Acaso era necesario eso? Según las personas normales la formalidad es esencial, ¿cómo vas a llegar a un lugar y saludar de beso o abrazo a una persona que no conoces? En primera, te tomarían como loco o segunda, pensarían que tal vez eres extranjero.

—Por favor pasen. —Les dijo haciéndoles una señal, los dos asintieron agradecidos debido a que en ese momento Londres tenía un clima muy frío.

Los dos detectives caminaron detrás de John, quien miraba de manera detenida el lugar. Eryn podía sentir como los hombros de los dos se rozaban, vio de reojo a Sherlock; éste esperaba una reacción sobre el acercamiento físico repentino, no sé, algún gesto de incomodidad o un alejamiento notorio. Ella no hizo nada, continuó caminando como si no hubiera percatado de eso, aunque en el fondo sentía una incomodidad enorme; no sabía por qué había desarrollado esa sensación cuando estaba muy cerca de alguien, pero era muy molesto. Sherlock la analizó unos instantes y como no obtuvo algún resultado, decidió adelantarse para indicar dónde estaba la habitación. Cuando llegaron él les abrió la puerta y entró volteándose hacia ellos.

John dejó que Eryn entrara primero, por consiguiente, él se adentró para ojear la habitación que era la sala principal. Le impresionó muchísimo el olor a lavanda que albergaba en el aire, se esperaba un olor a libro viejo o algo parecido. Otra cosa que le impresionó fue el estado de los muebles, se veían completamente nuevos pero su intuición le decía que no lo eran, tan solo alguien los había aseado muy bien. Todo estaba tan organizado que le dio un poco de vergüenza el recordar su departamento, él no se preocupaba de limpiar ni siquiera en acomodar sus cosas; aunque en el ejército le enseñaron que su lugar de trabajo debía de estar muy acomodado, cuando llegó a Londres hacía unas semanas se despejó de eso. No le gustaba ver otros lugares desordenados, pero él mismo tenía un ligero desorden en su antiguo departamento.

Eryn en cambió se percató que había unos papeles encima del escritorio, estaban dispersados y encima tenían un trío de bolígrafos. Una sonrisa molesta apareció en su rostro, oh, genial, ella quería mostrar una excelente imagen del departamento y había llegado Sherlock para deshacerlo. El mismo se percató de su mirada y sonrió divertido.

—Este sería muy bueno—Comentó el médico finalmente caminando alrededor de la habitación curioseando las cosas que había en el departamento. —De hecho, muy bonito.

—Sí, sí… Yo también pensé lo mismo que tú así que… —Habló Sherlock con gusto hasta que Eryn lo interrumpió.

—Estaría más bonito si quitáramos esta basura… —Agarró los papeles y los ojeó, eran conclusiones de un experimento que Sherlock había hecho en la mañana junto algunos recibos. Él inmediatamente se los arrebató un poco frustrado y los clavó encima de la chimenea con un cuchillo multiusos. John sonrió divertido al verlos, él ya podía identificar poco a poco las acciones que hacía la chica para molestar a los demás; siempre realizaba una sonrisa fantasma al provocar el movimiento. También se dio cuenta que a ella le encantaba molestar demasiado a Sherlock, en un futuro a veces ella lo sacaría de sus casillas.  
Desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea y se percató de un objeto inusual en ella.

—Eso es un cráneo. —Señaló con su bastón la pieza insólita.

—Un amigo mío… Cuando digo amigo. —Contestó Sherlock mientras veía como Eryn estaba levantando al cráneo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse una escena de la obra de Shakespeare. Ignorando la mirada de odio de Sherlock, ella citó con una mano en su corazón: — ¡Ay, pobre Yorick! ¿Qué se hicieron de tus burlas, tus brincos, tus cantares y aquellos chistes que animaban la mesa con alegre estrépito? Ahora, falto ya de músculos, ni puedes reírte de tu propia deformidad...

Soltó una carcajada y regresó el cráneo en su lugar, ella prefería nombrarlo Wilson. Ese nombre le gustaba y le recordaba a la pelota de Naufragio.  
La chica escuchó una risa cubierta de tos por parte de John, él sí había entendido el chiste. Cuando ella se volteó hacía ellos, pudo ver una mirada perpleja de Sherlock; sí, la chica se había burlado ligeramente de una de las obras de Shakespeare, ¡pero quería hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo! Lo único que le faltaba era el cráneo, y eso su padre no le permitía tener cuando era una niña.  
Fue allí cuando la Sra. Hudson entró y recogió un plato con una taza que Sherlock la había dejado ahí mientras él se retiraba el abrigo junto con la bufanda para luego ponerlos en el perchero.  
—¿Y qué le parece Doctor Watson? —Les cuestionó con una expresión de interés. —Hay una habitación desocupada abajo, la señorita Sherly ya tomó la de arriba. Claro, por si la quieres.

—Por supuesto que tomaré esa habitación. —Respondió John con una expresión confusa, Eryn inmediatamente tapó su sonrisa por las insinuaciones que había hecho la Sra. Hudson. No pensó que había emparejado a John con ella, sino todo lo contrario, con Sherlock. ¡Esa señora era muy divertida! En ese mismo instante pensó en un nombre perfecto para la pareja que formarían ellos dos, ¿Watlock? ¿SerlJohn? No, ninguno de los anteriores le agradó. ¿Qué tal Johnlock? ¡Definitivamente!  
Crear parejas eran también entretenimiento de Eryn, cuando era joven siempre se la pasaba haciendo esas cosas, en especial con las personas de internet. ¿Qué personalidad era compatible con la otra? Era algo muy interesante de averiguar y observar si funcionaban.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, hay todo tipo de personas por aquí. —Les comunicó antes de bajar la voz y decirles cautelosamente con un susurro—La señora Turner que vive acá lado está casada y sé cómo ella junto con su esposo han vivido antes del matrimonio.

John miró más extrañado a la Sra. Hudson, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, quién le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Sherlock no había captado la indirecta de la ancianita, así que frunció el ceño hacia la dirección de John.  
—Bueno, yo no he intentado los términos "nuevos" que ha desarrollado la sociedad. Puedo intentar convencer a los dos de practicar la poligamia bisexual, pero por el momento no tengo el interés de casarme ni el de tener relaciones sexuales. —Contestó Eryn con un gesto de tranquilidad antes de sentarse en el pequeño sillón de Sherlock.  
John inmediatamente empezó a tartamudear con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas después de imaginarse una escena no apta para menores, Sherlock no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario hecho por la joven, ¿poligamia bisexual? Ese término no lo había escuchado en su vida, pero pudo imaginarse de qué se trataba y eso le permitió divertirse por la reacción que había tenido John.

 **.**

 **ELLA**

 **.**

—Te investigué en internet anoche. —Expresó John después de acomodar un cojín en el sofá.  
Abrí el ojo mirando curiosa al rostro de John, en ese momento me había subido a la mesa (que no tenía un algún objeto) y me había sentado en posición estilo indio. Sherlock tuvo que poner su laptop de mala gana en el otro sofá que había en la sala... ¿Qué? Esa posición me era muy cómoda y me permitía ver de una diferente altura a los dos (John inclusive era más alto que yo y de Sherlock ni se diga).  
¿En serio John había investigado a Sherlock por internet? Lo más atrayente de ello fue que sí halló información interesante, lo pensé por el gesto que tenía en su rostro.  
Mientras pensaba Sherlock se volteó hacia él un poco ansioso, fruncí ligeramente el ceño preguntándome la razón de ese ademán.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —Cuestionó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Encontré tu sitio: _**La ciencia de la deducción**_.

—¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó con una sonrisa entusiasmada hasta que John le dio una mirada incrédula, eso nos provocó una expresión de confusión a los dos. ¿Sherlock había publicado algo muy extraño en su blog? Yo no le veía nada de malo, el título decía todo lo que iba a encontrar en el sitio web. Algo que me interesó fue como denominó "deducciones" a las acciones que yo había denominado "vistazos", se escuchaba más profesional y decente. Me gustó demasiado la palabra, así que la agregué a mi diccionario mental.

—¿Puedes identificar a un ingeniero por su corbata y a un piloto por su pulgar izquierdo? —Dijo el escéptico de John, a cambio resoplé algo molesta. Si él había escuchado cómo logré obtener parte de su pasado con únicamente su físico, ¿por qué Sherlock no podía hacerlo también? Teníamos un conocido en común que nos ayudó en el desarrollo de esa habilidad.

—Oh vamos, yo leí tu pasado con tu vestimenta y supe de la guerra por tu rostro y la herida psicosomática. Sherlock obviamente puede hacer eso, hizo lo mismo que yo. —Me crucé de brazos a la vez en que John me miró un poco avergonzado —Y supongo que dijo más de lo que yo sabía porque tuvo contacto con tu celular.

Sherlock se quedó atónito por el tono en que había expresado mis palabras y por el descubrimiento que había hecho, desgraciadamente no pude ocultar mi fastidio. Se notó demasiado, según me contó John unos días después.  
Momentos después me cuestioné a mí misma por qué me había molestado tanto la expresión de John, yo no conocía bien a Sherlock y aun así me tomaba a pecho algunas cosas sin importancia que le decían a él, lanzándome a defenderlo sin razón alguna. Fue un descubrimiento muy interesante que iba a investigar tiempo después, necesitaba recolectar más datos para llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Qué pasa con estos suicidios, Sherlock? —Preguntó angustiada la Sra. Hudson entrando al departamento mientras sostenía el periódico de ese día.

Solté una sonrisa al recordar el caso que Lestrade no me permitió participar porque según él, era tan sólo casos de suicidios. Oh, ¿pero suicidios consecutivos? Algo había raro allí y obviamente opté a investigar desde las alcantarillas, compartían el mismo veneno, eso era lo único que enlazaban a las muertes. Personas normales, un empresario y un chico joven se quitaron la vida en un sito completamente desconocido para sus familiares, ninguno de los dos tenía problemas que les hubiese provocado tomar la decisión. Yo conocía y sabía identificar a personas que iban a suicidarse, tenía un "don" para reconocerlos a simple vista y nunca me equivocaba. Ellos no tenían esa expresión ni señales.  
El caso del empresario y la oficinista podía ser posible, suicidio por el estrés o algo así. Una posible pelea de pareja, el descubrimiento de un amante. Investigué todo, le hice un interrogatorio a su esposa (y al esposo de la otra víctima) y no hubo signos de conflictos anteriores, estaban llevando la fiesta en paz. Obviamente descubrí al amante de cada uno y también les hice un interrogatorio, lo único que me comentaron fue que ese día se comportaban de manera normal y 0hacían los coqueteos de siempre. Nada fuera de lo cotidiano.  
El del adolescente no era posible (aquí encontré otra pista), ese chico era una persona conocida en el instituto y siempre se llevaba bien con los demás. Sí, existían personas que no les agradaba su presencia, pero lo toleraban y lo respetaban. Su novia no era capaz de matarlo por el gran apego que le tenía —cuando fui a inspeccionarla, sólo le dije el nombre y se soltó a llorar, tuve que calmarla durante 10 minutos para que respondiera—. Amigos cercanos, lo normal, hipócritas y otros fieles; ninguno con algún perfil de asesino. El único testigo que tenía era el amigo que lo acompañaba, me dijo lo mismo que a la policía: _"Le ofrecí irnos en el mismo paraguas, pero él se negó para evitar molestias y se regresó a su casa para tomar un paraguas, él no regresó así que fui a buscarlo y en su casa sus padres me dijeron que él no había llegado por el paraguas, ahí nos preocupamos."_ Un suceso lo afectó y le impidió llegar a su casa, alguien lo secuestró.  
Podía confirmarlo porque en la escena del crimen su ropa se percibía todavía húmeda, sin embargo, algo no coincidió: No había signos de forzamiento en alguna parte de su cuerpo, así que llegué a la conclusión de que lo tenían amenazado para llevarlo a un lugar y ahí obligarlo a tomarse el veneno. Lo más usado era una pistola.  
Por mera intuición pensé que la persona que había asesinado al chico era la misma que le quitó la vida al empresario y a la oficinista. Teníamos en frente de nosotros a un asesino serial.  
¿En qué persona confiábamos plenamente sin conocer su identidad?

Tenía que esperar a algún cambio, algún error cometido por el asesino en otro crimen para descubrirlo plenamente.

Un sonido de las sirenas de una patrulla me llamó la atención, me bajé de la mesa y me fijé en la ventana. Ahí se encontraba Lestrade saliendo del vehículo con una cara de cansancio; la Sra. Hudson no tenía alguna relación con él y el mismo tampoco sabía que yo me había cambiado a ese departamento, lo único que se me ocurrió fue que iba a ver a Sherlock, y como antes había llegado al resultado de que él era una especie de detective consultor, lo único que podía pensar es que había sucedido otro "suicidio".

—Creo que es de tu estilo, son tres exactamente iguales.

—Cuatro. —Anunciamos Sherlock y yo volteándonos hacia la habitación para después compartir una mirada, no supe como identifiqué la frase "sucedió algo distinto" en su rostro; como respuesta lo único que pude hacer es asentir la cabeza. Por algún ser divino, ¿han tenido un amigo con el que tan solo mirarse entre sí, los dos ya saben lo que piensan el uno y el otro? Pues eso me sucedió y fue algo tan perturbador que me traumó por algún tiempo, y más porque comenzó a suceder muy a menudo. —Ha habido un cuarto.

—¿Un cuarto? —Preguntó la Sra. Hudson con perplejidad.

—Sí, y esta vez hay algo diferente. —Continuó Sherlock cambiando la intensidad de su mirada, fue como si en ese momento se había dado cuenta realmente de mi presencia en aquel lugar; cambió un poco su perspectiva de mí, me dejó de ver como la "tipa que había destruido su laboratorio".

Fue allí cuando mi canoso amigo apareció en escena luego de subir las escaleras y cruzar la entrada del departamento. Hice un gesto de molestia al verlo debido a que recordé cómo me había obligado a rellenar los papeles ahí en la oficina en vez de hacerlos en la comodidad del departamento, el aura de la oficina me era un poco hostigosa y permanecer mucho tiempo allí me sacaba de mis casillas.

—¿Dónde? —Le preguntó Sherlock dándole unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—Brixton, Lauriston Gardens. —Respondió fijando una leve mirada en mí, lo pasó desapercibido hasta que se percató realmente de mi presencia. —¿Qué haces aquí Sherly?

—¿Qué fue diferente? No vendrían a mí si no fuera distinto. —Desvió unos segundos la mirada ignorando la segunda pregunta, le regalé una sonrisa falsa. La próxima vez me iba a salir con la mía.

—Hola Greg, ¿qué te digo? Vivo aquí. —Respondí yendo hacia el perchero para recoger mi bufanda junto con mi chaqueta negra, me puse los guantes de cuero negro y esperé pacientemente a que terminaran de hablar. —¿Sabes? Me molesta un poco que lo llames a él en vez de a mí para resolver este caso, me siento un poco… Reemplazada.

—También te iba a llamar, no seas dramática. —Me respondió exasperado.

—Ya te dije que me molesta que mientan Greg, en fin. Supongo que esta víctima dejó algo como una nota, te alcanzo allá. Pero antes, ¿Anderson estará allí?

Lestrade asintió con la cabeza y suspiré, esperaba que no se comportara horrible con Sherlock. Tenía la esperanza de que lo había corregido bien.  
—Anderson no trabaja bien conmigo. —Expresó Sherlock haciendo una expresión de fastidio.  
Al parecer no.

—Pero él no será tu asistente. —Le comentó Lestrade.

—Necesito un asistente—Se quejó.

—¿Si vas a venir? —Preguntó impaciente.

—No en tu patrulla, iré detrás de ti en taxi.

Lestrade le agradeció y se salió no sin antes mandarme una mirada de "hablamos después", a la cuál ignoré. Me importaba más el comportamiento de Sherlock, era entretenido ver como trataba de controlar su emoción por la reciente noticia.

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntó John mirándome con curiosidad omitiendo la confusión por la repentina intromisión de Lestrade.

—Trabajamos juntos, él es mi "jefe.

Cuando Sherlock se aseguró que Lestrade se había ido por completo, saltó con felicidad cerrando su puño. "¡Brillante!" exclamó dando una ligera vuelta a la habitación.  
—Cuatro asesinatos en serie y ahora una nota, ¡oh por dios, es navidad! —Recogió el abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente—Sra. Hudson, llegaré tarde y creo que necesitaré que me prepare un poco de comida.

—Soy tu casera, no tu ama de llaves querido.

Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta mirando entretenida la escena, nunca había visto que alguien se emocionara tanto por la aparición de un suicidio, ni siquiera Mr. Penguin. A él siempre le daba igual esas cosas y lo único que lo ponía feliz era cuando yo le preparaba su postre favorito.

—Algo frío funcionará. —Continuó Sherlock ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho la Sra. Hudson—John, si quieres toma una taza de té y siéntete en casa. No me esperen.

Salí insegura con él y bajamos las escaleras, yo no quería dejar a John ahí solo, él necesitaba algo emocionante en su vida para curar su cojera psicosomática y sacarlo para que nos acompañara a resolver crímenes lo iba a solucionar, así que me detuve pensativa a la mitad del pasillo. A Sherlock no le interesó si iba con él o no, así que tuve que detenerlo antes de que saliera.  
¡¿Cómo íbamos a dejarlo ahí?!

—¿Por qué me detienes? —Me expresó Sherlock fastidiado.

—¿En serio vas a dejar a John ahí?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Me dio una mirada confusa.

—John requiere de actividad para solucionar su cojera, Sherlock. Lo sabes. —Me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño. —Además, sería una buena compañía para nosotros.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos considerando mi propuesta hasta que optó por subir las escaleras y regresar al departamento, obviamente lo acompañé con una gran sonrisa. Escuchamos el grito de John alterándose por su pierna, no pude evitar soltar una risa por la acción tan repentina. Este tipo realmente era muy interesante.

—Eres un doctor, de hecho, un médico militar. —Aparecimos otra vez en el umbral, John ante la voz de Sherlock se levantó de su asiento algo interesado.

—¿Eres bueno? —Cuestioné incitándolo más, Sherlock me observó de reojo entendiendo mi plan principal. Teníamos que empujar a John para que mordiera el anzuelo.

—Muy bueno. —Me aseguró con una mirada firme.

—Seguro viste muchas heridas, muertes violentas. —Continuó Sherlock acercándose un poco a John. —Un poco problemático, supongo.

—Sí, claro, lo suficiente para mi vida. Más que suficiente. —Contestó como si estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, aún así no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Quieres ver algunos más? —Sherlock alzó ligeramente la ceja ante la propuesta, John aún con su mirada dura dijo:

—Ay Dios, sí.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida con un poco de impaciencia, le di unas ligeras palmadas al hombro de Sherlock contenta por el resultado que habíamos tenido. Él en cambio me dio una pequeña sonrisa fantasma, John le estaba dando una muy buena imagen y mostrándole que era en realidad una persona que valía completamente la pena.  
Nuestro querido compañero nos siguió y le gritó unas disculpas a la señora Hudson por saltarse el té

—¿Los tres van? —Preguntó la señora un poco confusa cerca de las escaleras.

—Imposibles suicidios, ¿cuatro de ellos?, no hay razón para quedarse en casa cuando por fin algo divertido está sucediendo. —Le respondió con emoción dándole un sonoroso beso en la mejilla.

—Mírate feliz, eso no es decente. —Dijo incapaz de dar una sonrisa, me vio saltar impaciente para ir a la escena del crimen, no dudé en ese momento que ella estaba pensando en la similitud que tenía yo con Sherlock.

Si él podía emocionarse por los suicidios, ¿por qué yo no? Al fin estaba esperando ese movimiento, tan siquiera algún error de asesino para poder atraparlo.

—¿A quién le importa la decencia? El juego, Sra. Hudson, ya empezó.

En ese momento me adelanté para tomar un taxi, por alguna extraña razón cuando lo pedí uno se paró con rapidez. No me agradaba mucho ir en taxi debido a que ellos nunca se detenían y si lo hacían, era porque ya había pasado un enorme rato. Mi cuerpo parecía repelente de taxis.

Sherlock se deslizó a través de la cabina cuando el taxi desaceleró lo suficiente, yo me metí después de él y después siguió John, quien cerró la puerta. Íbamos algo apretados, otra cosa que no me agradaba de los taxis, el automóvil era algo pequeño y no me dejaba ir cómoda si iba acompañada de alguien más.  
Sherlock dictó la dirección y el coche comenzó su ruta, en ese momento relajé un poco los hombros y cerré los ojos. Bien, tenía que resolver lo antes posible ese caso para evitar otras víctimas; después iba a llegar al departamento, cambiarme mi ropa y preparar una deliciosa cena. ¿A Sherlock y a John le gustaba cenar ensalada de frutas o pensaban que era algo muy saludable y preferían algo más pesado? Tenía que preguntarles después.  
La notificación de mi celular personal sonó provocándome abrir los ojos, era un mensaje de Mr. Penguin.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— _MH."_

Oh, al fin se había dado cuenta de que me había mudado con su hermano. Ya se me hacía extraño que él hubiera aceptado sin más, suponía que en ese momento estaba muy ocupado y que nada más dio las órdenes sin analizar bien la situación, eso le sucede cuando anda muy saturado.

" _ **Tengo trabajo, duh.  
¿Necesitas algo Mr. Penguin?  
—EAR" **_

Ahí me percaté que John nos estaba mandando miradas nerviosas, estaba tratando de pensar en cómo preguntarnos algo. Sherlock se percató de ello y le habló mientras trabajaba en su celular inteligente.

—Bien, tienes preguntas.

" _Te dije claramente que te alejaras por completo de mi hermano, Eryn. Pero parece que te dije búscalo más y múdate con él.  
—MH" _

Resoplé, ahí iba de nuevo el regaño. ¡Yo no tenía la culpa de encontrármelo casualmente! Además, yo tampoco había planeado la oferta del departamento. Era un buen lugar y a un precio excelente, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.  
—Sí, ¿a dónde vamos? —Nos preguntó, le di una sonrisa.

—A la escena del crimen, ¿tienes otra? —Le interrogué pensando en la respuesta que le iba a dar a Mr. Penguin. Fue allí cuando atrapé a Sherlock curioseando los mensajes de texto que tenía en mi celular, rápidamente alejé de él la pantalla cuando observé una cara de confusión. Genial, primero no quería mostrarle mi verdadera personalidad, pero lo terminé haciendo, ¿y ahora estaba en riesgo mi nombre real? Tenía que ser más cuidadosa debido a que ya había levantado unas sospechas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? Quiero decir, sé que eres integrante de New Scotland Yard. Pero él… —Se quedó en silencio pensando.

—¿Qué piensas? —Le cuestionó Sherlock mientras mi celular sonaba otra vez, pero que tipo tan impaciente era Mycroft.

—Que eres detective privado. —Le respondió vacilando lentamente.

—¿Pero? —Continuó Sherlock a la vez de que sonaba otra notificación, frustrada desbloqueé el celular evitando que Sherlock viera la conversación.

" _No me ignores Eryn."_

" _Eryn, responde.  
—MH"_

" _ **Yo no tenía presenciado encontrármelo, y me mudé con él debido a que necesitaba el departamento. No sé que le ves de malo.  
Sí, él era un drogadicto. Pero yo no corro peligro con él a mi lado, sé protegerme. **_

_**Sale bye, no me molestes y te enviaré información de él como recompensa.**_

 _ **—EAR."**_

—La policía no consulta a detectives privados. —Terminó John asegurándose de sus propias palabras, hice un sonido confirmando orgullosa lo que había dicho.

—Pues no está permitido pedir auxilio a otra persona que no es de Scotland Yard. —Acaricié mi mentón recordando algunas palabras de Lestrade—Pero de todos modos Greg recurre a Sherlock, yo clasificaría su trabajo como "detective consultor". Es lo único apropiado que se me ocurre.

—Soy el único en el mundo, inventé el trabajo. —Afirmó Sherlock con honra, John incrementó su confusión al vernos.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Eso significa que cuando la policía se pierde en las profundidades, que es continúo, me buscan a mí. —Respondió con arrogancia, rodeé los ojos ante su frase.

—Querrás decir: "cuando Sherly está ocupada", todos los casos que he trabajado los resuelvo. Desgraciadamente no soy omnipresente, nada más puedo resolver 8 casos al mismo tiempo. —Expresé con cansancio—Así que Lestrade llama a Sherlock cuando me ve muy saturada o cuando los casos son demasiados sencillos para mí y no valen mi tiempo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño hacia mi dirección mientras John se reía ante lo que le acabábamos de decir, encogí los hombros, lo único que estaba diciendo era verdad. Lestrade al principio me daba cualquier caso, pero al pasar el tiempo se percató que los resolvía muy rápido (eso no era malo); así que consideró la opción de aprovechar mi habilidad y ponerme los casos más difíciles que no habían podido solucionar.

—La policía no consulta a amateurs. —John insistió, apreté mis labios ligeramente al recordar cómo Lestrade me había contratado. Sí, la policía sí consultaba a amateurs e inclusive podía ofrecerles trabajo.

—Yo no diría eso —me encogí de hombros con una expresión muy divertida—, la primera vez que hablé con Lestrade, él estaba en un caso que iban a tachar como muerte natural, era erróneo. Tuve que intervenir para iluminarles la vista. Y digamos que no trabajaba como policía, sino más bien como secretaria.

—¿Cómo supiste que no era una muerte normal? —Me cuestionó curioso.  
Sherlock, quien estaba a punto de decir algo, se calló esperando también una respuesta.

—Mñn… Fácil, antes de morir me dijo una frase "Ella dice que la compañía está en peligro, si no responden antes, habrá otra víctima". Eso muestra claramente signo de amenaza. —Saqué una paleta que tenía en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, era una de esas paletas con sabor a mango con picante. El estómago quería empezar a gruñir y deseaba evitar eso. —No es nada del otro mundo. Y bien Sherlock, ¿qué estabas a punto de decir?

—Ah, John. Cuando nos conocimos ayer te pregunté "Afganistán o Iraq", y te sorprendió. —Comentó mientras se distraía con las cosas que pasaban por la ventana.

Lo miré interesada, quería saber si también había conocido el pasado de John con tan sólo observarlo. Aparte de Mr. Penguin, Sherlock era la única persona que había conocido en mi vida que, asimismo, podía hacer eso.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—No lo supe, lo vi. Tu corte de cabello y postura son los de un militar; además, al entrar al laboratorio dijiste: "Este lugar ha cambiado", significa que entrenaste ahí. Tienes la cara bronceada pero las muñecas, blancas. Debiste quemarte bajo el sol. Arrastrabas la pierna, pero no buscaste asiento, eso indica que tu herida es psicosomática, ese tipo de trauma solo pudo haber ocurrido en la guerra. Heridas de guerra… Quemarte bajo el sol, estuviste en Afganistán o Iraq.

John se quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de echarme una mirada y volver a ver a Sherlock, yo estaba escuchando atentamente las cosas que decía el hombre. Había sacado las mismas conclusiones que yo, era algo sorprendente, pero a la vez no, Mycroft nos enseñó a los dos como deducir a las personas así que las conclusiones que compartíamos eran las mismas.

—¿Cómo supiste acerca de la terapia?

—Es natural pensar que recibes ayuda por ese trauma. Y, acerca de tu hermano… Posees un celular caro, pero tienes problemas para encontrar una renta accesible referente a los departamentos, además, éste está maltratado. Estuvo en tu bolsillo colmado de llaves y monedas, pero un objeto tan caro no debería tratarse así. La pregunta es: ¿Quién te lo heredó? Eso fue fácil, en el grabado se puede leer quien fue el anterior dueño. Sin embargo, no es tu padre, es un aparato de diseño juvenil. —Miré el celular de John alzando una ceja, mi intuición decía que no era hermano, sino más bien "hermana". Los matrimonios de ambos sexos ya eran más aceptados. —Eres un héroe de guerra, pero no encuentras donde vivir, significa que no tienes familia cercana con la cual convivas, dudo que sea un primo, debe ser un hermano. Y Clara… ¿Quién es clara? Es un aparato caro con besos grabados… Más que novia, debe ser la esposa.  
«Este celular no tiene ni seis meses de haber salido a la venta, que en seis meses haya decidido deshacerse del celular que le regaló su esposa dice que se alejó de ella, si lo abandonaron, habría sido un recuerdo indeseable. Por eso te lo dio a ti, su hermano menor. Pero, aunque tienes problemas para juntar la renta, no le pides ayuda. No se llevan bien, o te gustaba su esposa o te disgusta que tu hermano beba.»

—¿y cómo es posible que sepas de la bebida? —Preguntó John cuando Sherlock le devolvió su celular.

—Fue un tiro a la oscuridad, pero muy bueno. —Interrumpí felicitando a Sherlock antes de señalar la entrada del celular— Por las marcas que hay en el celular se sabe, John. El orificio está rodeado de rayones porque tu hermana, al conectarlo, le temblaba mucho las manos. No hay tales marcas en una persona que no consume alcohol.

—Tenías razón, John. —Sherlock suspiró algo incómodo y decaído. Fruncí el ceño ante tal expresión. ¿por qué decía eso?

—¿Tenía razón? ¿sobre qué? —Dijo John algo atónito.

—La policía no busca amateurs.

Un aire tenso albergó en el aire, percibí cómo Sherlock se mordía ligeramente el labio algo nervioso. Él estaba esperando una reacción agresiva o incómoda de parte de John, la mayoría de las personas reaccionaban así. Sin embargo, John no era ese tipo de persona, él me respondió de buena manera cuando le expresé cómo había descubierto información de su pasado.

—Bien, eso fue impresionante. —Soltó John sin palabras, relajé mi postura con una gran sonrisa. Ese tipo nunca me decepcionaba.

—¿Eso crees? —Expresó Sherlock mirándolo muy sorprendido, no pude evitar emocionarme por el halago que había recibido el hermano de Mr. Penguin. Definitivamente ellos harían una hermosa pareja, Sherlock representaría la versión fría y calculadora mientras John lo recompensaría con las emociones, volviéndolo más humano.

—Sí, fue extraordinario…

—Eso no es lo que normalmente dicen… —Dijo Sherlock lanzándome una mirada, solté una pequeña risa al recordar lo que siempre me decían en la universidad.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—"¡Vete de aquí!" — Aseguramos los dos mientras compartíamos una risa, John se nos unió comprendiendo lo que sentían las personas al recibir ese montón de deducciones.

* * *

NOTAS:

* **Feux:** Apodo que le dio Eryn a su "mejor amigo" que lo describía completamente. Esta palabra es francesa y su significado en español es: "FALSO".

Gracias por leer este capítulo


End file.
